Una vez un Libertino
by Danni FerrCross
Summary: Una irresistible seducción que solo conduce a la pasión mas escandalosa. Las Guerras Napoleónicas dejan cicatrices en el rostro de un conde.. y quizás en su alma también. Antes de las guerras el era un obvio libertino. Ella, una dama correcta se acerca a el para un importante favor. Ella lo invita a un baile de mascaras y el acepta y la deslumbra con un beso. Sumary adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento Completo: La favorita de la sociedad se atreve a acercarse al ermitaño coronel que se esconde tras la máscara para pedirle un donativo… y despierta así el deseo dormido del otrora legendario libertino de Londres... Una vez, hace tiempo, el adinerado Conde de Whitlock fue un notorio libertino, endiabladamente apuesto y disoluto, pero la guerra contra Napoleón lo cambió. Ahora, años más tarde, el que fuera Comandante del Regimiento 18 de Húsares es un ermitaño que esconde sus cicatrices al mundo, atormentado por los horrores de la guerra, consumido por la soledad y por el odio que siente hacia sí mismo… Alice Brandon necesita un caballero influyente que apadrine su obra de beneficencia para ayudar a viudas y huérfanos de combatientes de guerra, y el Coronel Whitlock es su mejor candidato. El héroe de guerra, condecorado por su valor, era el mejor amigo de su difunto hermano, oficial de alto rango en la Península… y el deslumbrante húsar de sus sueños de niña. Decide arriesgar su reputación y acude a su mansión de Park Lane para verlo… Cuando la amable y hermosa Alice irrumpe en la solitaria vida de Whitlock, llevando la pasión y el caos con ella, le despierta las más profundas emociones… y una esperanza a la que no se atreve a aferrarsFe. Para mantenerla junto a él debe seducirla como sólo un libertino podría hacerlo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Como pobre ermitaño recluido en la oscuridad intento vivir mis días de perpetua duda llorando las penas que el tiempo no cura donde nadie, salvo el Amor, me halle por ventura._

_Sir Walter Raleigh_

_Londres, 1817._

Alice Brandon inhaló profundamente una bocanada de aire vivificante y ascendió la escalera principal de la residencia Lancaster. La residencia particular del conde de Whitlock estaba ubicada en Park Lane, en la zona más elegante de Mayfair. Durante años había pasado frente a su hogar sabiendo que él se encontraba en algún lugar del continente, arriesgando la vida mientras luchaba contra Napoleón. Hacía ya dos años, poco después de Waterloo, que él había regresado.

Le latió el corazón aceleradamente cuando golpeó a la puerta con el llamador de bronce y aguardó. Apareció un voluminoso mayordomo.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Alice sonrió.

—Buenos días, he venido a ver a milord.

El mayordomo movió la cabera con gesto apesadumbrado.

—Milord no recibe visitas, señorita. Mil disculpas, y que tenga usted un buen día—le cerró la puerta en las narices.

«Maldito sea». Alice dio un paso hacia atrás, agitándose disgustada. Había estado tan preocupada intentando controlar sus emociones mientras iba a verlo que no se le había ocurrido que Whitlock pudiera rehusarse a recibirla. Aunque en realidad no se había negado a verla a ella en particular, no recibía a nadie.

—¿No deberíamos volver a casa, señorita Alice? —le preguntó su doncella, quien obedientemente se había quedado en la acera para vigilar si alguien pasaba por ahí. Alice miró hacia atrás. Salvo por un carro de frutas, la calle estaba desierta. Aún era muy temprano para que la alta sociedad abandonase sus suaves camas, pero debía tener cuidado con los jinetes madrugadores que solían cabalgar en el parque con las primeras luces del alba—. Tendremos serios problemas si alguien nos ve en el umbral de la Gárgola —añadió la doncella, mirando atemorizada a derecha e izquierda.

—Por favor, no lo llames así, Lucy — Alice reprendió a su doncella—. Milord merece nuestra piedad, no nuestras burlas.

Aunque en realidad, ella tenía razón en ese punto. Si se supiese que ella había visitado a la Gárgola, cuando había una regla estricta que estipulaba que ninguna joven soltera, y con magníficas posibilidades para casarse bien, podía osar visitar a un caballero, salvo por estrictas cuestiones de negocios o profesionales... Su madre tendría un síncope, y su hermano mayor, el vizconde Stilgoe, la casaría en un santiamén con el primer caballero soltero con quien hubiese bailado el miércoles en Almack's. En realidad, ella había sobrepasado todo límite de propiedad rechazando a cinco candidatos aduciendo que ninguno le había parecido apropiado.

«¡Piensa!», se conminó. Debía haber alguna manera de acercarse al conde. Se mordió el labio al ocurrírsele una idea. Era un tanto osada, pero parecía ser su único recurso. Hurgó en su retículo y extrajo un lápiz y una elegante tarjeta de presentación donde, junto a su nombre, figuraba su designación como Presidente de la Sociedad de Viudas, Madres y Hermanas de Soldados Caídos en Combate. Escribió un breve mensaje al dorso de la tarjeta. Y antes de perder el valor, golpeó a la puerta de nuevo.

El mayordomo contestó prestamente.

—¿Tendría usted la gentileza de entregarle mi tarjeta a milord? Y, por favor, solicítele que lea el mensaje que escribí al dorso —alcanzó a indicarle al mayordomo cuando se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en las narices por segunda vez.

Los ojos amables del mayordomo se suavizaron y la miraron compasivamente.

—Usted no es la primera joven que ha venido a visitarlo, señorita. Y jamás ha querido recibir a ninguna de ellas. Lo siento.

Alice se irguió desafiante.

—Yo no soy una de sus... jóvenes amigas. Milord fue amigo de mi hermano, y su oficial superior. Él me recibirá. Por favor, entréguele mi tarjeta.

El mayordomo la escudriñó primero a ella, y después a la recatada doncella que aguardaba unos pasos detrás de la joven. Cogió la tarjeta.

—Lo consultaré —la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

Alice entrelazó nerviosamente las manos. Lo que jamás había podido imaginarse, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, era que el formidable conde de Whitlock, lord y coronel Whitlock, comandante del Regimiento 18 de Húsares, quedase relegado a la triste situación de un recluso. Que una herida de guerra lo obligara a recluirse como un ermitaño era una idea que le resultaba... inconcebible. El Whitlock que ella tan bien recordaba era un hombre de fuerza indómita, sagaz, encantador, fuerte, apuesto como un dios, además de fabulosamente rico, atributo este último que bastaría por sí solo para que la alta sociedad le perdonara cualquier desfiguración del rostro que tuviese, sin importar lo grave que fuese. Sin embargo, sus innumerables atributos parecían no resultar suficientes para que Whitlock lo asumiera.

El mayordomo reapareció.

—Por favor, pase usted, señorita Brandon. Milord la recibirá.

«Él la recordaba», pensó complacida con su triunfo, e Alice entró a la residencia Lancaster. Era un palacio imponente de color azul plateado con una lámpara de araña brillante que colgaba del techo de doble altura. Bueno, allí era donde él vivía, miró a su alrededor con excitación, allí era donde se había escondido durante los últimos dos años. Y aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo un hombre tan animoso como Whitlock podía pasar todo el tiempo enclaustrado en esa casa en solitario cautiverio. Si ella estuviese en su lugar, en una semana estaría subiéndose por las paredes... y eso que ella no había pasado años emprendiendo aguerridas cargas de caballería a cielo abierto.

Dejó a Lucy en el vestíbulo y siguió al mayordomo hasta una sala que daba al frente. Le llamó la atención una colección de pequeños monos tallados en madera exhibida en una vitrina. Notó con divertido espanto que uno de ellos guardaba una asombrosa similitud con Wellington. Otro era la viva imagen de lord Castlereagh.

—La Gárgola es un artista —sonrió cogiendo uno de los monos, que le recordó al príncipe George—, y tiene un mordaz sentido del humor...

—A la Gárgola le disgusta que personas extrañas fisgoneen sus efectos personales.

Alice dio un respingo. Prinny le fue arrebatado de la mano y fue colocado nuevamente en el estante de cristal de la vitrina.

—¿Deseaba usted verme? —un adusto y desgarbado hombre de cabello cano estaba de pie frente a ella. No guardaba ninguna semejanza con el húsar despreocupado que años atrás Derek había llevado a cenar a la casa de sus padres.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Por Dios.

—¿Qué pasó...? —enmudeció apretando los labios, al tiempo que le hacia una cortés reverencia. ¿La guerra le habría producido eso? ¿O su mente habría atesorado una imagen demasiado exaltada de él durante años? Incluso su abrigo de color dorado cobrizo era demasiado amplio para su desgarbada figura. Desolada, buscó la cicatriz en el rostro. No halló ninguna.

El conde la observó con circunspección.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señorita... ?

—Brandon, milord. Hermana de Derek—«no la había reconocido», se dijo. Pues entonces, ¿qué lo había inducido a verla cuando no recibía a nadie, ni siquiera a sus jóvenes amigas?

—Brandon... ¿Mayor Derek Brandon? Oh, sí, por supuesto, lo recuerdo. Por favor, acepte mis sinceras condolencias por la pérdida de su hermano; un hombre excelente, señorita Brandon. Un oficial ejemplar.

Alice frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba. Derek había sido su mejor amigo durante años, ¿y eso era todo lo que tenía para decir?

—¿Leyó usted... mi tarjeta, milord? —preguntó cautelosamente. Nadie, salvo Whitlock, entendería la alusión atrevida que contenía el mensaje que había escrito en la tarjeta.

Sin embargo, su anfitrión parecía totalmente despistado.

—¿Su tarjeta? —parpadeó desconcertado.

La verdad la sacudió como un rayo. «Ese hombre era un impostor». ¿Por qué otra razón inventaría una herida inexistente para justificar su aislamiento de la sociedad? Sólo podía haber una razón plausible. Sólo podía significar una cosa: Whitlock estaba muerto, enterrado en algún frío campo de Bélgica junto a su hermano, ¡y ese villano usurpaba su identidad y vivía de sus bienes! Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba informárselo a alguien.

—Gracias por recibirme, señor; Dios mío, acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso. Ha sido un placer —se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

Al abrir la puerta de doble hoja descubrió la figura del mayordomo quien descubrió sus aprensiones por la expresión de su rostro. El hombre entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Señorita Brandon, ambos estamos al servicio de milord —dijo quedamente.

—Oh, Eric, eres un maldito idiota —despotricó el impostor—. Pueden colgarnos por esto. Tú y tus necias ideas.

—Habría sido una idea brillante si no te hubieses comportado como un miserable imbécil —replicó Eric, bufando con exasperación.

—Lo único que debías hacer era averiguar qué quería.

—¿Cómo se suponía que podía hacer eso? ¿Qué soy yo... un maldito Bow Street Runner?*

Alice miró de manera penetrante al rollizo mayordomo primero, y después a su escuálido cómplice, mientras su mente discurría con velocidad acerca de qué debía hacer. Un policía... ¡un policía era con quien debía hablar!

El impostor se secó la frente húmeda con un pañuelo.

—Ella únicamente hizo mención de su tarjeta.

Eric extrajo la tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaleco y leyó el escueto mensaje que contenía.

—¿Qué significa? —le preguntó con ostensible curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a su amo? —le contestó tajantemente. Dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas y gritó:

—¡Lucy! ¡Corre, ve con Stilgoe! ¡Dile que avise a la policía! ¡Este hombre es un impostor!

—¡Sí, señorita Alice! —la respuesta de Lucy le llegó en tono apagado desde el vestíbulo.

—¡No la dejes salir! —le ordenó Eric a su cómplice y salió corriendo. Fue detenida por el impostor, que se interpuso en el umbral; Alice escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse, y cerrarse después de un portazo.

—¡El hombre está bloqueando la puerta principal, señorita Alice! —gritó Lucy—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¡Rápido, Lucy! —exclamó Alice—. ¡Clávale la punta de mi parasol en las costillas!

—¡Ay! —aulló el mayordomo en el vestíbulo—. ¡Maldita mocosa insolente!

—¡No funcionó! —comunicó Lucy—. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Alice miró furiosa al impostor. Él encogió los hombros como disculpándose. Maldiciéndolo, espió por encima de su hombro.

—Lucy, hay un florero en la esquina. ¡Párteselo en el cráneo!

—Lewis, ¿puedes hacerla callar? —rogó Eric en voz alta—. ¡Me van a matar aquí!

Cuando Lewis desvió la mirada para ver qué sucedía en la entrada principal, Alice revoleó su retículo y se lo incrustó en la cabeza.

—¡Odiosos villanos! —gritó alejándose de él como una tromba—. ¡Se pudrirán en Newgate por esto! —Pudo ver cómo Eric se cubría tras la puerta, al tiempo que Lucy lo apuntaba con el florero. Escuchó los pasos de Lewis que la perseguían dando traspiés, casi había llegado a la entrada, cuando un terrible mastín los dejó a todos petrificados. Lucy dejó caer el florero.

—Quieto, Héctor —ordenó una profunda y viril voz masculina desde el pasillo. Alice levantó la vista, jadeante. La araña le bloqueaba la visión, pero a través de la balaustrada de la escalera, pudo ver a un negro retriever sentando muy alerta junto a un brillante par de botas de Hesse negras—. ¿Es mi abrigo el que llevas puesto? —se escuchó la voz de Whitlock resonar desde arriba.

Lewis se encogió atemorizado.

—Sí, milord, pero puedo explicarle...

—Espero que puedas hacerlo. Eric, apártate. Deja ir a la mujer.

Eric le echó una mirada desolada a la amedrentadora figura que se vislumbraba en la parte superior del vestíbulo.

—Milord, yo...

—¡Hazlo inmediatamente, Eric! —Se escuchó el sonido de la fricción del cuero cuando Whitlock giró sobre los talones.

Alice reaccionó temblorosa. Era su oportunidad.

—Lord Whitlock, ¿puedo verlo un momento en privado? Solamente para asegurarme que no sea un fraude, que usted sea realmente...

Él se detuvo. Unos ojos distantes la escudriñaron a través de los destellos de luz de la araña.

—Aguarde en la sala —dijo después de una pausa prolongada—. Me reuniré con usted enseguida —se escuchó el ruido de sus pisadas contra la madera al alejarse por el pasillo, y su eco fue ensordeciéndose hasta perderse en el interior de la casa.

Eric se le acercó con expresión contrita.

—Señorita Brandon, le ruego me perdone.

—Yo también —dijo Lewis asintiendo bruscamente, con el abrigo colgando prolijamente del brazo.

—No teníamos intención de asustarla —continuó Eric.

—Como tampoco a su doncella —acotó Lewis—. Él no la habría recibido si no hacíamos algo...

—... drástico. Nos disculpamos sinceramente —la miraron suplicantes al tiempo que Lewis se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe y Eric se abrazaba las costillas.

Alice les dispensó una mirada como si los considerase dos inadaptados sociales.

—Espero que también os disculpéis con Lucy —espetó en tono airado.

—Lo haremos de inmediato —prometieron al unísono, inclinándose en humilde reverencia.

Alice regresó a la sala. Expectante, la recorrió de un extremo al otro intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Oyó las firmes pisadas, contuvo la respiración para ver si...

Cuando él atravesó el umbral, se le detuvo el corazón.

—Whitlock.

Oculto tras una máscara de satén negra, el conde se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho fornido.

—Qué alivio. Por un momento temí dar con mis huesos en Newgate.

La espesa y brillante cabellera le caía irregular sobre los anchos hombros. A través de la fina camisa blanca de muselina se le notaban los latidos acelerados en la garganta y los músculos marcados del pecho. Los ceñidos pantalones de montar negros le moldeaban los muslos esbeltos y fibrosos, resultado de haber pasado tantos años sobre una montura. Alto, fornido y de porte amedrentador, exudaba una feroz virilidad.

Ella hizo una reverencia, con los ojos muy abiertos por el temor. Años atrás se comentaba que las mujeres se le abalanzaban cuando él entraba a un salón de fiesta, y que era el único caballero que necesitaba una tarjeta de baile. No lo había entendido muy bien cuando era pequeña, pero ahora podía hacerlo. Aun con la máscara, su oscuro encanto tenía una atracción magnética. Este era un hombre que podía tener todo lo que quisiera, y a quien desease.

La observó de arriba abajo a través de las ranuras de la máscara, escudriñándola detenidamente, desde su agraciado sombrero amarillo que enmarcaba sus dorados rizos hasta el vestido matutino que hacía juego. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella se percató de que su memoria le había fallado sólo en un detalle. Los ojos del hombre no eran azules, debió haberlos considerado de ese color por el reflejo azul de su uniforme, puesto que en realidad tenían una tonalidad verde azulina. Abruptamente, él se apartó del marco de la puerta.

—Dígame qué es lo que quiere y váyase.

Alice se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo boquiabierta.

—Ya veo —sus labios sensuales se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa bajo la máscara—. Bien, ahora que ha averiguado lo que quería, además de satisfacer su curiosidad al mismo tiempo, me despido de usted —cruzó la habitación en cinco largos pasos con el perro negro trotando tras él. Con un movimiento brusco cerró las pesadas cortinas de la ventana que miraba a la calle sumergiendo a la habitación en penumbras. Se apenó al imaginarse lo que él debía enfrentar cada mañana al verse en el espejo. Debía resultarle terrible aislarse así del mundo.

Alice se recompuso.

—Lord Whitlock, represento a la Sociedad de Viudas, Madres y Hermanas de Soldados Caídos en Combate. Es una organización de caridad para ayudar a las mujeres desposeídas que han perdido a los hombres que les proveían el sustento antes de la guerra. Comerciantes, herreros, granjeros que han dejado a su familia en una situación de desamparo. Esas pobres almas que hoy no tienen a nadie. Nuestro objetivo es ayudar a...

—Me importa un bledo sus objetivos, madame. Buenos días —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando pasó junto a ella, Alice le asió el brazo. Sintió sus músculos tensos bajo los dedos.

—Pues debería —afirmó—. Tienen que ver con las familias de los hombres que usted comandó, sus bravos soldados que murieron en el campo de batalla.

Clavó la mirada en el brazo que ella le mantenía aferrado y después la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y su punto es?

Lo soltó.

—Usted era responsable de esos hombres que ellas amaban. ¿No cree que sus hombres podrían esperar de usted que hiciera algo por sus familias?

Acercándosele, le clavó una punzante mirada.

—Mi deber era aniquilar. He cumplido con él.

Percibió el perfume de jabón de afeitar; ese aroma le hizo pensar en bosques y arboledas. Renuente a darse por vencida, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Quizás si supiese el nombre de mi hermano...

—Sé quién es usted, Alice.

El corazón se le detuvo.

—¿Lo sabe? —preguntó, incapaz de respirar de repente. Deseó que la encontrara... atractiva, al menos por simple orgullo de mujer. De jovencita había estado loca por él, a pesar de su conocida reputación de sinvergüenza. Un notorio libertino, jugador y mujeriego, decían los que bromeaban sobre él; pero Derek sostenía que la atención que su amigo despertaba era por haber heredado el título siendo aún demasiado joven. Aunque en opinión de Alice, el carácter tan especial de Whitlock era lo que lo destacaba del resto de los jóvenes libertinos de la alta sociedad.

—Ha crecido —murmuró él—. La última vez que la vi, llevaba faldas cortas azules y rebeldes tirabuzones.

Sintió fuego en las mejillas.

—Eso sucedió hace siete años —fue cuando lo había visto por última vez, él vestía el uniforme de su regimiento y con sus pantalones de montar blancos, chaqueta tipo dolmán de color azul con abotonadura plateada en el pecho, y la pelliza forrada en piel correspondiente que le colgaba del hombro... estaba magnífico. Ella había hecho el ridículo por él. Tenía quince años—. Se quedó con Héctor —dijo ella.

—Le prometí que lo haría —la negra máscara satinada le ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro, pero dejaba ver su poderosa mandíbula, el mentón y la boca, la que, como ella bien sabía, podía sentirse tan suave como parecía.

Apartando dificultosamente la vista, se arrodilló en la alfombra y emitió un suave y melodioso silbido. El imponente animal se sentó, moviendo las orejas. Decidido a investigar más de cerca, se le acercó para olfatearle la mano.

—Hola, Héctor. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —hundió los dedos en el brillante pelaje, frotándolo y acariciándolo—. Éramos excelentes amigos en aquel entonces, cuando eras tan sólo un cachorrito —el animal ladró moviendo la cola alegremente. Ella rió—. Por Dios, cómo has crecido. Eres tan hermoso, grande y fuerte ahora —buscó la mirada inescrutable de Whitlock—. Veo que han cuidado bien de ti.

—Lo he hecho —respondió Whitlock, aunque ambos sabían que ella le había hablado al perro—. Héctor me salvó la vida dos veces. Somos prácticamente como hermanos —le ofreció la mano.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ella colocó la mano sobre esa poderosa palma y le permitió que la ayudara a levantarse. Permanecieron de pie muy cerca uno de otro, envueltos en la oscuridad provocada por los pesados cortinajes cerrados.

—Lamento lo de Derek —dijo ásperamente—. Le prometí que lo traería de vuelta. Y fracasé.

—Yo también lamento... —murmuró ella—, lo que le sucedió a usted en Waterloo.

—Sorauren —inhaló—. Me desfiguraron el rostro en Sorauren.

—Eso sucedió hace cuatro años —se había enterado cuando la gente había comenzado a referirse a él como «la Gárgola de Mayfair»—. Derek jamás mencionó...

—¿...Que me había convertido en un ser horrendo? Derek era demasiado bueno como para hablar mal de sus amigos. Hacía que se sintieran humanos, aunque nada de humanidad quedase ya en ellos.

Mirando fijamente los angustiados y ardientes ojos masculinos, sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba de compasión.

—Lord Whitlock, usted es el hombre más amable y más generoso que he conocido. No creo que alguna vez, ni por ninguna razón, pudiese perder su sentido de la humanidad.

—Podría sorprenderse.

Sus duras palabras le provocaron un desagradable escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—He sufrido el desconsuelo y la desesperación, milord, pero descubrí que el socorrer a otros, a gente menos afortunada, ayuda a recuperarse.

—Estoy sumamente complacido de que usted haya encontrado el camino a la virtud, pero no siempre el mismo método sirve para todos por igual.

Antes de que él se diese la vuelta para retirarse, ella dijo:

—¿Ha visto alguna vez cómo se ilumina el rostro de un niño ante un plato de comida caliente, o al disfrutar nuevamente de un cálido abrigo, o al ver sonreír a su madre ante una pequeña muestra de ayuda? Tanto usted como yo tenemos mucho que dar, y nuestro deber es brindarlo.

Él permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda es la que me pide?

Su tono de voz no aseguraba promesa de ayuda alguna, pero denotaba curiosidad.

—Nuestro Directorio ha contratado a un abogado para elaborar y presentar un proyecto de ley que contemple un subsidio anual para los familiares de los soldados fallecidos en combate, para las mujeres y los niños que se encuentran privados de medios de subsistencia.

—Cuando menciona «Directorio», ¿debo presumir que se refiere a usted misma?

—Sí, a lady Rosalie Hale, a la señora Isabella Swan y a mí.

—Continúe.

—Buscamos a un caballero influyente para que defienda nuestra causa e impulse la legislación que buscamos. Como miembro de la Cámara, usted...

—No he asistido a las sesiones de la Cámara de los Lores desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni tengo intención de hacerlo en un futuro inmediato. Ergo, no soy el... adalid que ustedes buscan. ¿Algo más?

—Con su poder e influencias, y con sus conexiones en el Ministerio de Guerra, usted podría contribuir a nuestra causa mucho más que cualquier miembro del Parlamento.

—Usted está equivocada, Alice—dijo adustamente—. No tengo que contribuir con nadie.

«Usted puede contribuir conmigo», pensó desalentada. La imagen de Whitlock y Derek riéndose juntos le estrujó el corazón.

—Quizás... podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente —ofreció gentilmente.

—¿Cómo podría usted ayudarme a mí? —dijo casi mordiendo las palabras—. No estaba al tanto de que necesitaba ayuda.

—Usted no es la única persona a quien la guerra le ha dejado cicatrices, milord.

—¿Cómo podría usted ayudarme? —espetó furiosamente—. Mi vida está acabada —echó una furtiva mirada a los labios femeninos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella supo con certeza que él recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en el exterior de su casa esa noche tan lejana. La intensidad de su mirada le provocó temor y, al mismo tiempo, emoción.

Alice dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Dios, ella había aprendido la lección respecto de él.

—Usted una vez me dijo que consideraba a Derek como un hermano. Y como hermana suya, estaría feliz...

—No me trate con condescendencia —gruñó mirándola furiosamente como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado—. ¡Yo no soy uno de sus malditos casos de caridad! ¡Si yo fuese el mismo hombre de hace cuatro años, usted se hallaría en una situación muy comprometida!

Alice dio un respingo, desconcertada por la intensidad de su furia.

—Perdóneme. No fue mi intención...

—Vayase a su casa, Alice, y no vuelva jamás por aquí. La Gárgola no merece ni su piedad ni su burla —abandonó la sala a grandes pasos, despidiéndola sin miramientos.

—¿No les había dado estrictas instrucciones prohibiendo toda visita a esta casa?

El furibundo bramido habría provocado que las despavoridas ratas, si las hubiese, huyeran escurriéndose para protegerse en los agujeros de las paredes. Furioso, Whitlock subió aporreando la escalera con sus fuertes pisadas, maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¡Maldita fuera toda esa mierda! ¿Por qué tenía ella que irrumpir en su vida otra vez?

Siguiéndolo jadeante, Eric adujo quejosamente:

—Ella me amenazó con infligirme daño físico, milord.

Whitlock se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que hizo que su mayordomo tropezara con riesgo de caerse por la escalera.

—Y otra cosa, ¿no te había dicho específicamente que mantuvieras las cortinas cerradas en todo momento?

Resollando, Eric se cogió del pasamano de la escalera.

—Usted lo hizo, milord, pero no hubiese resultado apropiado recibir a la señorita Brandon en una habitación a oscuras, ¿no es así, señor?

—No deberías haberla recibido en primer lugar, ¡tú... abyecto entrometido!

Con las sienes latiéndole aceleradamente, Whitlock llegó a la planta alta y se dirigió hacia su alcoba. Necesitaba... destrozar algo, para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Alice Brandon rodeada de un halo de luz. ¡Cristo, cómo había cambiado! Casi no había podido reconocerla. La pequeña Ally era una muñeca de ojos brillantes y lazos en el cabello. La mujer que acababa de encontrar era tan impactante... que desgarraba el corazón. Quizás no era el mejor elogio que un caballero podía dedicarle a una dama, pero era exactamente lo que le había provocado en el recibidor esa visión de deslumbradora feminidad, el exquisito óvalo de su rostro enmarcado por suaves bucles dorados, sus labios perfectos entreabiertos por el asombro, su grácil figura, madura y bien torneada. Realmente, no podía creer que le hubiese sugerido que debía considerarla como una hermana. Ella no lo había considerado como un hermano en esa noche lejana, cuando era todavía un hombre joven y completo. ¡Maldita, maldita sea! Lo hacía sentir vetusto, como si fuese un viejo senil sin esperanza de recuperación, cuando lo que ansiaba dolorosamente era terminar ese beso que había comenzado siete años atrás.

Whitlock se arrancó la máscara del rostro y la arrojó por encima del hombro sabiendo que su muda sombra estaría allí para recogerla.

—¿Hay alguna razón específica por la cual sigas pisándome los talones en mi propia casa? Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de caminar solo.

—Me gustaría aclarar, si me lo permite, milord, que Lewis estaba totalmente en contra de hacerse pasar por usted.

Whitlock bufó con disgusto.

—¿Dónde demonios se encuentra ese intrépido ayuda de cámara mío ?

—Escondido en algún lugar, milord.

—Bien. Mantenlo allí —al entrar a su alcoba, Whitlock se dirigió a grandes pasos a la cómoda y abrió uno de los cajones. Hurgó en su interior, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Eric tosió. Enfadado, Whitlock lo miró con disgusto—. ¿Por qué te encuentras aún en el umbral, jadeando y resoplando?

—Estaría en mejor estado si se me autorizase a recibir algunas visitas ocasionales, milord.

—Estarías en mucho mejor estado si en vez de elucubrar artimañas, dirigieses esta casa más eficientemente —Whitlock abrió el segundo cajón y continuó su búsqueda. Sin éxito.

Observando sin pestañear cómo su amo desarmaba el mueble, Eric dijo sumisamente:

—La mayoría de los hombres estaría de mejor ánimo con la visita inesperada de una bella mariposa, milord.

—¡Una mariposa! —Whitlock le sonrió con suficiencia—. Ella y su doncella te hicieron de todo, salvo matarte.

Eric se encogió de hombros.

—Les di suficientes razones como para pensar mal de mí.

—A mí me das suficientes razones diariamente, y no por eso te incrusto parasoles ni te arrojo floreros. Sin embargo, estoy considerando seriamente el echarte de aquí y enviarte a Whitlock Park.

El mayordomo se sorprendió.

—Ni siquiera soñaría con abandonar a milord.

—Qué pena —incapaz de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Whitlock se dirigió a revisar el armario. Y el mastín lo siguió saltando a su alrededor—. Habla de una vez por todas, Eric, antes de que me vuelva viejo y canoso.

—Es acerca de la señorita Brandon, milord. Creo que su propósito al venir aquí no era totalmente impersonal —Eric extrajo la tarjeta de presentación del bolsillo del chaleco.

—Así que estuviste poniendo la oreja. Qué vergüenza —Whitlock apartó las elegantes chaquetas colgadas en el armario y se inclinó para buscar en las cajas prolijamente guardadas en el fondo. Abrió una tras otra, arrojando sobre su hombro las corbatas nuevas, ni siquiera estrenadas.

Eric continuó.

—La reacción de la señorita Brandon respecto del subterfugio fue... bueno, se mostró demasiado angustiada.

—Obviamente. Pensó que tú y Lewis erais un par de criminales, Eric.

—Ese es precisamente mi punto. Debería haberse atemorizado, pero en lugar de ello, se enfureció y... bien, no pude dejar de notar que estaba genuinamente apenada.

Evitando que el mayordomo pudiese ver su expresión, Whitlock infirió:

—Perdió a su hermano hace poco tiempo. Era un ser muy querido para ella, y yo era su mejor amigo, su comandante.

—Pues entonces, ¿por qué usted la echó... cuando ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, milord?

Había estado tentado de encerrarla y tragarse la llave, pero tendría que pasar el resto de su vida tras una máscara. La dulce y bondadosa Alice, quien recogía cachorros callejeros, caería muerta de un desmayo si lo viese sin la máscara. «¡Él no era uno de sus malditos casos de caridad!»

Apretando los dientes, Whitlock enfrentó al mayordomo.

—¿Dónde demonios lo pusiste, Eric?

—¿A qué artículo se refiere, milord?

Whitlock le clavó una mirada exasperada a su mayordomo.

—¡Sabes muy bien a qué artículo me refiero!

El mayordomo se adelantó presto.

—En el baúl que está debajo de su cama, donde guarda los uniformes y las medallas, pero, ¿está usted seguro de que es conveniente, milord? La última vez que usted...

—Yo decido qué es conveniente en esta casa. ¡Ahora desaparece! —Whitlock lo apartó de un codazo y se arrodilló frente a la cama. Arrastró el pesado baúl y levantó la tapa. No lo había tocado en los últimos dos años y le temblaban las manos al abrirlo ahora.

—Está envuelto en la manta de la montura, milord.

Whitlock se abalanzó, hizo girar a Eric y lo empujó hacia la puerta que cerró con un brutal puntapié. Pensándolo mejor, cerró la puerta con llave. El imbécil consideraba que sus deberes incluían hacerle de niñera. Era la historia de su vida: sirvientes que lo criaban, confortaban, velaban por todas sus necesidades, y jamás podían darse cuenta de cuándo debían dejarlo tranquilo. Suspiró extenuado y se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando fijamente el baúl abierto. Guardaba sus uniformes doblados, su morrión de piel, el sable mameluco, el trabuco, y encima de todo, las medallas. Esa imagen le trajo un cúmulo de recuerdos, algunos agradables; la mayoría... insoportables. «¿Qué esperas precisamente?», se preguntó a sí mismo.

La última vez que se había aventurado a cometer esa idiotez tan autodestructiva, había terminado destrozando todos los espejos de la casa, excepto uno, el espejo de tocador de su madre. Hundió el brazo en los pliegues de la ornamentada manta, y allí estaba. Lo cogió, sin atreverse a mirarse en él.

Tres cirujanos se habían negado a operarlo, asegurando que le costaría la vida. Sólo un asistente de cirujano, un hindú de menuda figura que Derek había encontrado en el campamento de un batallón de infantería, había aceptado llevarla a cabo, más tarde, le dijeron que el extranjero le había salvado la vida.

Cerró los ojos agobiado por el viejo dolor y las auto recriminaciones. ¿Derek le había salvado la vida y qué había hecho él en retribución? El recuerdo de un disparo de pistola le resonó en el corazón. Whitlock tembló, sentía el alma lacerada por las angustias. Quizás esta tortura se debía en parte por haber visto a la hermana de Derek otra vez. Tanto espiritual como físicamente, Alice era una réplica del único amigo verdadero que había tenido en la vida.

¿Como podía ayudarla si apenas podía ayudarse a sí mismo?

Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente la Gárgola reflejada en el espejo que sostenía en la mano.

—Vete al infierno —dijo con aspereza, mientras que el mango del espejo, también en forma de Gárgola, parecía maldecirlo con su boca pétrea...

Alguien tocó levemente a la puerta. Whitlock levantó la vista y vio la tarjeta deslizarse bajo el resquicio de la puerta hasta quedar sobre la alfombra. Se puso de pie y la recogió. Tenía un elegante grabado en relieve con el nombre de Alice como presidente de la organización de caridad.

«Lea lo que está escrito en el dorso», había sugerido Eric. Si Whitlock no lo conociese tan bien, juraría que el maldito incordio había hecho agujeros en la puerta. Maldiciendo, dio vuelta la tarjeta y sintió como si un puño le oprimiese el corazón. Con letra prolija y armoniosa estaba escrito: «Necesito de sus habilidades especiales».

* * *

**Bueno aquí volví yo con esta adaptación y gracias Romy92 por haberme acordado de que también hay una chica que subió el primer capitulo pero nunca la termino, yo leí el capitulo que ella subió y me encanto así que busque hasta que conseguí el libro real en PDF lo leí y todo y me recordó a Jasper en lo de las cicatrices y por eso decidí empezar a subirlo, es una historia muy linda desde como empieza hasta como termina, pasando de eso, los días que actualizare serán los Miércoles o los Jueves de cada semana, espero que les guste y que la historia tenga bastantes seguidores !**

**Que tengan un buen día o noche depende .. Chauu ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**¿Es éste el rostro que hizo mover a mil navíos, e hizo quemar las desgastadas torres de Ilion? ****Dulce Helena, hazme inmortal con un beso.**

**La trágica historia del doctor Fausto, Christopher Marlowe**

**Número 7 de la calle Dover, siete años atrás.**

—Me pregunto qué habrá para la cena —dijo el capitán Derek Brandon relamiéndose mientras trotaban a lo largo de Dover Street—. Huelo sopa de rabo, cerdo y tarta de manzana, y carne asada con buñuelos Yorkshire.

—¿No les avisaste que veníamos a pasar tres días? —preguntó Whitlock.

—¿Para qué estropear la sorpresa? —sonrió Derek—. Los gritos y llantos de Ally serán una diversión estupenda.

Whitlock esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ella siempre reacciona así cuando la visitas.

Derek le dirigió una mirada sardónica.

—¿Cuando yo la visito?

Whitlock sintió el rostro acalorado.

—No sigas, Derek. No debe saber que yo lo sé.

Derek lanzó una carcajada.

—Todo el mundo sabe que mi pequeña hermana tiene tiernos sentimientos hacia ti, Whitlock. Es obvio para cualquiera que tenga ojos y oídos.

—No, no es así, y si sabe que estoy al tanto se sentirá avergonzada.

—Eres el único que parece avergonzado, Whitlock —Derek rió burlonamente—. No puedo creer que de todas esas mujeres de los pueblos y guarniciones, sin mencionar las de Londres, que se arrojan sobre ti; sea mi imberbe hermana la única que te hace ruborizar. ¡Es increíble!

Era verdad. Ally Brandon lo hacía ruborizarse. Y mucho. Suponía que el motivo de su reacción tan absurda era no saber las razones por las cuales él le gustaba. Siempre les había gustado a las mujeres. Por su título, su dinero... incluso a algunas, por su mala reputación; y a la mayoría de ellas, por lo que su cuerpo les hacía disfrutar, ¿pero a una pequeña de quince años? Ese era un misterio que era incapaz de resolver.

—Hablando del diablillo... —Derek sonrió burlonamente, al tiempo que divisaron a Alice sentada en un banco cerca del jardín de rosas con un pequeño cachorro negro en el regazo—. Mary Alice Brandon —gritó Derek—. ¡Ven a darle un beso de bienvenida a tu exhausto hermano!

—¡Derek! —gritó Ally y se puso de pie de un salto. Su mirada se escabulló hacia Whitlock y un resplandor de adoración brilló en sus ojos azules. Whitlock sintió que se le detenía el corazón por un instante para luego expandirse y absorber el cálido sentimiento que ella le infundía. Vagamente recordó haber experimentado ese sentimiento... mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

—A las pruebas me remito —masculló Derek. Desmontó y abrió los brazos para recibirla. Ally colocó al cachorro en una canasta forrada que apoyó sobre el banco y corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano.

Disfrutando de la escena, Whitlock desmontó y le arrojó las riendas de su caballo y las del caballo de Derek a un mozo de cuadra que estaba aguardando.

—¿Y no hay un beso para mí? —Sonrió y la miró a los ojos, mientras ella apoyaba la mejilla en el pecho de Derek.

Alice se desasió del abrazo de su hermano y se acercó a él tímidamente. Profundamente ruborizada, su infantil sonrisa le derritió el corazón.

—Capitán Lord Whitlock. —Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora, Mayor —la corrigió Derek.

—¡Felicitaciones! Lo logró antes que Derek. —La gloriosa sonrisa que Alice le dispensó logró aturdir a Whitlock. A ella no le importó y lo encomió aplaudiendo. Nadie más lo había hecho, salvo sus sirvientes; y recibían paga por ser respetuosos.

—Gracias. —Whitlock asintió rígidamente, con la garganta cerrada.

—Y probablemente logre ascender al grado de teniente coronel antes de cumplir treinta años —señaló Derek—. ¿Percibo el olor de torta Eccles, quizás? —avanzó olfateando el aire.

—Has olido cada comida desde la ciudad de Rodrigo hasta St. James Street —sonrió burlonamente Whitlock.

Ally meneó la cabeza.

—Aguarda, Derek, necesito que le eches un vistazo a mi nueva mascota. No puede apoyarse sobre la pata izquierda, pero no consigo descubrir lo que lo aqueja.

—¿Y yo qué sé de cachorros? Pregúntale al experto —señaló a Whitlock—. Aquí tienes al hombre que tiene habilidades especiales —se dirigió al interior de la casa, anunciándole al resto su presencia.

Ally miró fijamente a Whitlock. El se encaminó hacia el banco.

—Echémosle una mirada a tu cachorro, ¿te parece bien?

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Ally levantó a la pequeña pelota peluda y negra de la canasta, y la colocó en las manos de Whitlock.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo llegó hasta aquí. Parece que tiene apenas unos pocos días. y me gustaría saber qué le sucedió a su madre y a sus hermanos. No pude encontrarlos por ningún sitio a una milla de distancia de Dover Street.

El pequeñín apenas alcanzaba a llenar la palma de la mano de Whitlock. Lo acarició frotándole el cuello con el dedo, haciéndole gruñir de placer.

—¿La pata izquierda dijiste? Veamos —dio vuelta suavemente al cachorrito dejándolo boca arriba para examinarle la pata—. No tiene rasguños, ni hematomas. Tampoco huesos rotos —intentó que se pusiera de pie apoyándose en la pata izquierda, pero el perrito se inclinó hacia un lado, y cayó. Whitlock lo recogió suavemente—. ¿Dónde dices que hallaste a esta bola negra de pelo?

—Estaba destrozando las rosas de mamá —contestó Alice—. Ella quiso echarlo a la calle.

—El jardín de rosas... —Whitlock sonrió. Cogió al animalito y le examinó cuidadosamente la pata—. Aja —extrajo una fina espina, casi imperceptible, y se la mostró a Alice—. He aquí el problema.

Le brillaron los ojos a Alice.

—Eres magnífico, Whitlock... Perdón, mayor lord Whitlock.

—Llámame J... —el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente—. Puedes llamarme Whitlock. Todos me llaman así.

—Gracias... Whitlock —le dio otro casto beso en la mejilla, la mascota saltó de su regazo y se dirigió dando saltos hacia la escalera del frente de la casa—. ¡Dios mío! Dentro de la casa no —siguió a toda carrera al animal, con los rizos dorados balanceándose sobre los hombros, las faldas cortas azules arremolinadas alrededor de los calcetines que ocultaban sus esbeltas pantorrillas, hasta que desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Whitlock llegó a una decisión, la más asombrosa que alguna vez había tomado: deseaba una esposa. Deseaba eso, lo que tenían Derek e Ally, un hogar con niños y mascotas que lo recibieran, con apetitosos manjares humeantes en la cocina. Quería mantener correspondencia desde el frente con alguien más que abogados, banqueros y administradores. Ansiaba una familia. Era lo único por lo cual valía la pena vivir, por lo que querría volver cuando la guerra terminase.

Silbando con satisfacción, se encaminó a ese caos tan familiar que reinaba siempre en el número 7 de la calle Dover y encontró a Derek al pie de la escalera, con la boca llena de torta.

—¿Curaste al perro?

—Curé al perro.

El alboroto caótico de la planta superior pareció incrementarse.

—Averigüemos qué puede ser tan interesante como para provocar ese revuelo.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras y por poco tropiezan con el pequeño cachorro que huía a toda prisa de alaridos y tropezones, por poco fueron embestidos por el pequeño ejército que cargaba contra ellos encabezado por Teddy y Freddy, las hermanas de Derek de sólo ocho años que eran réplicas en miniatura de Ally; las mellizas eran seguidas por Ally y tres ansiosos sirvientes que se arrastraban atemorizados por la furibunda voz chillona de Lady Brandon:

—¡Si esa insignificante cosa mugrienta no está fuera de mi puerta en un minuto, lo primero que deberán hacer mañana es buscarse un nuevo empleo!

—Bienvenido al número 7 de la calle Dover —rió entre dientes Derek.

Whitlock sonrió. «Un hogar, con niños para recibirlo». Totalmente decidido, siguió a Derek hasta el estudio de la planta alta para saludar a la dama dragón.

—¡Oh, Derek! ¡Mi querido hijo! —Lady Brandon se abalanzó sobre Derek y le depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Y me querido Capitán, Lord Whitlock, qué amable de su parte al haber venido. ¡Oh! Debe quedarse a cenar con nosotros. Insisto, rotundamente. No me importan los manjares que le estén preparando en la residencia Lancaster. Debe quedarse con nosotros y contarnos todo sobre Wellington.

—Estaré encantado de quedarme a cenar con ustedes, Lady Brandon —Whitlock sonrió.

—Bien. Está arreglado. Ahora debo enviar a alguien a buscar a Stilgoe a Whites's. ¡Norris!

—Qué buena vida se da tu hermano —le dijo Whitlock sonriendo a Derek.

Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, no todos son como tú, Whitlock.

—No lo critiques. Él tiene una familia que cuidar, como la mayoría de los miembros de la aristocracia. Yo no.

—Por supuesto que la tienes —Derek le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente—. ¿Qué somos nosotros? , ¿Cervatillos? Además, si algo te sucediese, Ally no volvería a dirigirme la palabra.

Whitlock esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que podría fugarme con ella a Gretna Green, si me sigue sonriendo de esa manera?

—¡Por favor, hazlo! ¡Fúgate con ella! ¡Restaura la paz en mi familia!

—A tu madre no le agradaría —sonrió Whitlock.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Derek arrugó el rostro cómicamente—. ¡Mi madre les haría una ofrenda a los dioses! Creo que, de todas formas, lo hace en secreto... —Derek guardó silencio cuando Lady Brandon volvió a entrar.

—Oh, por Dios. Mírense —examinó los sucios uniformes con el ceño fruncido—. Deben asearse y cambiarse antes de cenar, Derek, muéstrale a Whitlock la alcoba de huéspedes, ¿te parece, mi amor?

—Whitlock sabe dónde está la alcoba de huéspedes, mamá —de todas formas se encaminó a cumplir la orden—. A propósito, Whitlock, la alcoba de mi hermana está allí —señaló en dirección opuesta en la que se dirigían por el pasillo—, por si decides fugarte con ella.

—No me tientes.

—Es sólo una idea —Derek agitó los brazos mientras entraba a su alcoba.

Whitlock siguió por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes. La idea de fugarse con Alice le resultaba tanto divertida como... inquietante. Era trece años menor que él. Para cuando la guerra terminase y ella fuese mayor, él sería tan viejo que ni siquiera recordaría qué había visto en él.

Se bañó, se puso un uniforme limpio y escribió una nota para enviar a su casa informándole a Eric que llegaría más tarde. Derek y él ya se habían detenido en la Guardia Montada para recibir la nueva designación de Whitlock, por lo que tenían tres días de franco, después de los cuales debía volver al infierno, pero no antes de hacerle una visita a cierta dama. Decidió que al día siguiente iría a Whitlock Park para ver a Maria. Sintió una calidez en su interior ante la perspectiva. Maria le había dado a entender en más de una ocasión que no importaba cuándo él se le declarase, ella no esperaría hasta que la guerra terminase para casarse. También le había dado a entender que estaba dispuesta a no esperar tampoco para otros aspectos, si acordaban una fecha futura para comprometerse. Esa era una cuestión para la cual no tenía prisa alguna. Lo último que quería era dejar un hijo huérfano.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Whitlock notó que Alice no estaba.

—¡Diablos, Whitlock! ¡Mírate! —Charles Brandon, vizconde de Stilgoe, le echó una mirada apreciativa de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué grado tienes ahora..., mayor? Impresionante, viejo amigo. ¿Quién hubiese pensado en los alegres días de Cambridge que algún día te convertirías en un héroe de guerra?

Whitlock asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera yo puedo aún recuperarme del asombro —se inclinó hacia un lado y en voz baja le preguntó a Derek—: ¿Dónde está Ally? ¿No va a cenar con nosotros?

Derek se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Nunca se pierde una cena si estás tú —miró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa—. Theodora, Frederica, ¿dónde está vuestra hermana mayor?

—¡Muy confinada! —anunció la pequeña Freddy con tono solemne.

—Muy enfadada, pequeña —la corrigió Derek—. ¿ Dónde se encuentra?

—Está muy lejos, en el ático, con su nuevo cachorro —les informó a todos Teddy.

—No es verdad —discutió Freddy—. Está en su alcoba, pero dijo que no bajará a cenar hasta que mamá le diga que puede quedarse con el cachorro —se dio la vuelta hacia su madre con ojos suplicantes—. ¿Podemos tener cachorritos nosotras también, mamá?

Lady Brandon inspiró profundamente.

—No, no podéis. Y tampoco Ally. Si su obstinación es mayor que su hambre, puede quedarse en su alcoba hasta que cambie de opinión.

—Quizás pueda ayudarla a cambiar de opinión —dijo Whitlock, excusándose para retirarse de la mesa y se dirigió a la planta superior. No estaba seguro de cuál de las alcobas de las niñas era la de Ally, por lo que avanzó lentamente tratando de escuchar algún ruido que hiciese mimando al perro. Pero lo que oyó fue el sonido de su llanto. Tragó con dificultad y golpeó suavemente a la puerta.

—¡Vete! —gritó Alice con voz llorosa.

—Soy Whitlock, Alice. ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?

—No puede, estoy sola.

Whitlock movió la cabeza sonriendo. A la pequeña le preocupaba su reputación. Diablos, ¿por qué no? Él era un hombre; y ella tenía todo el derecho de considerarse una pequeña dama.

—Entonces dejaré la puerta abierta.

—Está bien —contestó sorbiendo las lágrimas.

La encontró sentada en el suelo, jugueteando con la canasta acolchonada. Tenía enrojecidos los inmensos ojos azules y la nariz hinchada. Entró dejando la puerta abierta.

—¿Dónde está ese pequeño demonio negro? —preguntó, buscándolo en la alcoba. Nunca había estado en los aposentos de una niña, aunque sí en los de jóvenes damas, pero esas no tenían drapeados con volantes de color rosa ni muñecas sobre la cama.

—Está escondido debajo de la cama —Ally se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo y lo miró a los ojos—. Todos lo estaban persiguiendo y ahora el pobrecito tiene un susto de muerte.

—No está asustado — Whitlock se sentó junto a ella apoyando la mano en una de las rodillas, ambas piernas calzadas con botas—. Es demasiado joven como para saber qué es el miedo. Probablemente pensó que era una suerte de juego divertido. Saldrá enseguida. Ya verás.

—Traté de convencerlo, pero no quiso saber nada. Sin duda también tiene miedo de mí ahora.

Whitlock echó una mirada a la cama con volantes rosas.

—¿Lo tentaste con comida?

Le señaló un pequeño tazón con leche que estaba en el suelo junto a la cama.

—Ni siquiera la tocó.

Algún día tendría una hija como ella, pensó Whitlock complacido.

—¿No crees que estás sobredimensionando la cuestión un poco? Es sólo un perro, Ally.

—Él es mi responsabilidad.

—Es tu responsabilidad porque así lo decidiste.

—Sí, así es —contestó, levantando la maravillosa cabellera de rebeldes rizos de color dorado cobrizo como el atardecer; los ojos ardientes por la emoción, las mejillas le brillaban enrojecidas y los labios carnosos le temblaban por la furia—. No podemos vendarnos los ojos para simular que no vemos el sufrimiento. O lo que es peor, suponer que otro solucionará el problema. El pequeñín no tiene a nadie en el mundo entero, Whitlock. ¿Todo esto es tan incomprensible para usted?

Sintió una opresión en la garganta. Una niña pequeña... ¿a quién quería engañar? Ella era una pequeña mujer con el potencial de atrapar cualquier corazón masculino, así como su mente y su alma.

—¿Por qué tu madre se opone tan rotundamente a permitir que adoptes al cachorro?

—Mi madre teme que destroce los muebles —masculló mordazmente—. Debo dejarle el tazón con leche fuera de la cocina —los hermosos ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Comida y cobijo no son ni remotamente suficientes. Si corre hacia la calle podría atropellarlo un coche. Puede ser un perro, pero es un pobre cachorrito huérfano. Necesita que lo amen. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir de otra manera?

Casi deseó ser el perro.

—Las criaturas pueden sobrevivir sin amor —afirmó suavemente.

Lo miró desdeñosamente, como si fuese el hombre más cruel del mundo.

—Gracias por haber venido, milord, pero se le está enfriando la cena.

Su gélida mirada fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

—Si te prometo que cuidaré bien de tu pequeña mascota, ¿me permitirías que lo lleve conmigo?

Lo miró horrorizada.

—¿A la frontera española?

—Muchos soldados tienen perros. Se quedará con la tropa mientras yo...

—Mientras usted arriesga la vida —terminó la frase al tiempo que se le deslizaron unas lágrimas por las brillantes mejillas. El fulgor de sus ojos ocultaba algo más... una profunda preocupación por su seguridad—. Me disculpo por mi grosería. Perdóneme, por favor. Usted es el hombre más bueno, más generoso...

Whitlock pudo respirar normalmente otra vez. Se puso de pie.

—No, no lo soy. Ahora vamos a cenar. Dejaremos la puerta cerrada para que Héctor no se escape mientras estamos comiendo.

—¿Héctor? —sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

—Por qué no. Héctor fue un gran guerrero. Puedo necesitar de un amigo así a mi lado. Me ayudará a cuidar de Derek—la siguió en dirección al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Suponga que se niega a salir de debajo de la cama? —preguntó Ally cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

—En algún momento tiene que salir. Créeme. Por leche, por una caricia... por lo que necesite más —por el rabillo del ojo vio que su comentario le había agradado. Sonrió—. Yo saldría por una caricia —dijo y se puso en marcha.

—Prometo no olvidarme de ello, Whitlock —sonrió atractivamente.

Ese tipo de comentarios era lo que le hacía ruborizarse. Diablos.

Todos estuvieron complacidos cuando se unieron a los comensales, una vez ya servida la sopa de rabo y antes de que trajeran el cerdo y la tarta de manzana.

—Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razones, Ally —declaró Lady Brandon.

La sonrisa de Alice era tenue, pero triunfante.

— Whitlock se ofreció para adoptar a mi perro. Llevará a Héctor a España con él.

—¿Héctor? —Derek rió por lo bajo—. Temo que te crezca una aureola de santo, amigo mío.

Whitlock se encontró con los ojos sonrientes de Alice. Ya tenía su recompensa, aquí y ahora.

— ¿Realmente tienes de la intención de llevar contigo a esa bola aullante? —le preguntó Stilgoe después de la cena, cuando los hombres se habían quedado solos en la mesa bebiendo _whisky_ y fumando cigarros.

—Le di mi palabra a Ally —contestó Whitlock —. No puedo echarme atrás ahora.

—Puedes dejarlo con Eric —Derek lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Eric no sabe nada de perros. — Whitlock terminó su bebida de un sorbo y sintió un calor que le abrasaba la garganta. También se sintió un idiota, no por haberse ofrecido a cuidar de la mascota, sino por la razón por la cual lo había hecho—. Y tampoco creo que se lo pueda dejar a Maria.

—Maria, bueno —murmuró Derek con una mirada de profundo desdén—. Sin duda lo herviría y se lo serviría a los sirvientes.

—Es que heriría los sentimientos de Ally —explicó Whitlock.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo heriría los sentimientos de mi hermana?

Whitlock enfrentó la mirada suspicaz y enfadada de Derek.

—He decidido pedirle a Maria que se case conmigo.

— ¿Y cuándo tuvo lugar tal epifanía?

—Hoy — ¿por qué diablos sentía que debía disculparse?, maldijo Whitlock para sí mismo.

Derek le echó una mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Charlie, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos unos minutos?

—En lo más mínimo —Stilgoe se puso de pie—. Tengo un juego de naipes que me está esperando en Boodle's —rodeó la mesa y palmeó el hombro de Whitlock —. Cuídate, viejo amigo. Te veré mañana, Derek.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Derek atacó.

— ¿Maria? ¿Has perdido la cabeza completamente y sin remedio? Pensé que la locura heroica en la Sierra de Bussaco obedeció a un momento de locura pasajera, que además sirvió para tu ascenso, no que estabas en un estado avanzado de demencia.

Whitlock se sirvió otro vaso de whisky.

—Eso es interesante viniendo de ti.

—Explícate. -Agitó la bebida.

—¿ Sabes por qué consideras una locura mi maniobra de la Sierra de Bussaco, Derek? ¡Porque tú tienes esto! Este hogar, con sus risas y locuras, toda una vida que te impulsa a regresar. Yo tengo una enorme y lujosa mansión vacía.

—¿Y crees que Maria Witherdale la llenará de risas, locura y vida? Medítalo bien, amigo mío. ¡Maria no se parece en nada a Alice! ¡Es una perra fría, manipuladora y avariciosa!

—Conozco a Maria desde que éramos niños. Sé cómo es.

Derek estaba temblando de ira e incredulidad.

—¿Y?

—Ella me ama.

Derek se hundió en la silla meneando la cabeza y gruñendo.

—Dios mío, Whitlock. Entiendo por qué Wellington te distinguió, por qué te considera una suerte de prodigio, y por qué te apoya profesionalmente, pero por Dios, ¡puedes ser tan estúpido algunas veces!

Whitlock observó el líquido ambarino de su copa y decidió desistir.

—Debo irme —se separó de la mesa y se puso de pie—. Estás borracho. Y yo también. Te veré dentro de tres días —levantó la pequeña canasta de picnic que Ally había dejado sobre una silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abrió la tapa de la canasta y le sonrió a la pequeña bola de pelo que estaba durmiendo sobre un cojín—. Espero que te hayas despedido de tu dueña porque puede que no la vuelvas a ver en mucho tiempo.

Su caballo de tropa estaba ensillado y aguardándolo en el sendero principal.

—Gracias, Jimmy —cogió las riendas y dejó que se retirara el mozo de cuadra. Estaba a punto de montar cuando se abrió la puerta principal y se cerró bruscamente. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Ally corriendo hacia él.

— Whitlock... —jadeó y lo miró con ojos cargados de emoción.

Quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Derek?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin aliento. Tragó con dificultad.

—Se fue a acostar.

Apoyó la canasta en el suelo y sujetó las riendas en el borrén delantero de la montura. Los pensamientos le discurrían en distintas direcciones y aceleradamente. Una de las posibilidades era que los hubiese escuchado conversar con Derek. No quería herir los sentimientos de Ally pero él era un hombre de veintiocho años y ella debería entender que, tarde o temprano, tendría una esposa.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el banco —la cogió del codo guiándola hacia allí.

Se sentaron en silencio dejando una decorosa distancia entre ambos.

—Lord Whitlock —comenzó a decir ella dirigiendo el rostro hacia él—. Tengo que pedirle otro favor especial.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Se apretó las manos con fuerza retorciéndose los dedos incesantemente. Sus ojos se veían muy grandes, oscuros y ansiosos.

—Sé que usted y Derek son soldados que luchan en una guerra espantosa contra un hombre peligroso, déspota y demente que quiere que los sansculottes galos dominen Inglaterra, pero...

Whitlock sonrió con perspicacia.

—Tu hermano es como un hermano para mí, Alice, yo no tengo más hermanos. Puedes estar tranquila de que protegeré a Derek con mi vida si es necesario, porque si algo le sucediese... Bueno, déjame decirte que preferiría morir que fracasar. Sin embargo —respiró profundamente—, y a pesar de lo que te he dicho, eres lo suficientemente madura como para entender que tanto en la guerra como en la paz, nuestros destinos no dependen totalmente de nosotros, quizás ni siquiera en parte. Debes ser valiente. Debes...

Se le acercó susurrando:

—Sé que usted protegerá a Derek. Es por usted por quien estoy preocupada...

—Derek me protege. Tenemos un acuerdo.

—Derek es bajito y esquelético —arrugó la impertinente nariz.

Sonrió y sintió el pulso acelerado.

—Mírame. ¿Yo soy bajito y esquelético?

Lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No. Usted es alto y fuerte.

Tragó, deseando haberse tomado el último trago de whisky después de todo.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Ally. Estaré bien. Ve a acostarte.

Le brillaron lágrimas cristalinas en los ojos.

—¿Me lo promete?

—Lo prometo.

—Porque moriría si algo malo le sucediese —ella le entrelazó las blancas manos alrededor del cuello y presionó los labios sobre los de él. Su mente se ofuscó, Alice Brandon tenía unos labios muy tentadores, suaves, rosados, carnosos y dulces... y por un fugaz momento, sus labios respondieron al beso.

La cogió de los hombros y la separó de él.

—Oh, Dios —su mente se obnubiló, el corazón le latió aceleradamente. «Maldición». Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Los ojos de Alice reflejaban su misma consternación. Cuando abrió la boca para disculparse, ella salió disparada a toda carrera hacia la casa.

Esa noche, maldiciéndose por ser un crápula, cabalgó directamente hacia Whitlock Park, con Héctor durmiendo en la canasta sobre su regazo, y le pidió a Maria que fuese su esposa. Ella lo aceptó.

Número 7 de la calle Dover, en la actualidad.

Alice estaba exhausta cuando regresó a su hogar después de la fiesta de gala que se había llevado a cabo en la casa de Rosalie para recaudar fondos. Apenas había proferido algunas palabras durante toda la noche, sólo se limitó a ayudar a sus amigas para solicitar las donaciones de caridad, aunque no creía que una participación más activa de su parte hubiera aumentado las posibilidades de obtener resultados más favorables. A la aristocracia inglesa no le importaban las viudas de guerra ni los niños hambrientos; lo único que le preocupaba eran sus frívolas diversiones. Sin embargo, Alice estaba convencida de que Rosalie e Isabella le exigirían una explicación por su extraña conducta durante esa noche. Pero en nombre de Dios, ¿qué podía contarles? ¿Que se sentía devastada? ¿Que el único hombre que le había importado en su vida la había echado, sin miramientos, de su casa y de sus sentimientos, ordenándole que no volviera jamás?

Nunca les había hablado sobre su enamoramiento infantil del Conde. Se habían hecho amigas cuando fueron presentadas en sociedad, y en ese entonces, Whitlock era considerado una leyenda entre sus pares, un redomado mujeriego, un reconocido comandante de caballería, trece años mayor que ella, y socialmente, diez veces más encumbrado; y... absolutamente inalcanzable. Además había estado ausente en la Península durante todo ese tiempo, situación que le había ahorrado la humillación de enfrentar al hombre que había desdeñado su beso.

Le había demandado mucho tiempo superar esa vergüenza... y ese dolor. Y le había llevado dos años reunir el coraje para ir a verlo a su regreso del Continente.

«Váyase a su casa, Alice, y no regrese jamás por aquí». La idea de no volver a verlo le destrozaba el alma. Inexorablemente, sus pensamientos fluían a días más felices en los cuales Whitlock y Derek llegaban a caballo, trayendo el sol con ellos. Eran polos opuestos... Derek, de ingenio despreocupado; Whitlock, el Lord de personalidad intensa; y aun así, se complementaban a la perfección, creando una sinergia que era casi envidiable.

Recordaba, como si fuese ayer, la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en él. Ella tenía doce años; Whitlock, más del doble. Derek lo había hecho entrar al vestíbulo, donde ella se estaba jugando con las gemelas mientras su madre hojeaba la sección de sociedad. Recordaba cómo se había puesto de pie torpemente y lo había saludado con cortesía, y cómo Whitlock le había cogido de la mano y le había hecho una reverencia.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías a una hermosa muñeca como hermana, Derek —le había dicho a su hermano.

Y al levantar la vista, se había encontrado con esos ojos color verde marino; los más bondadosos, expresivos y solitarios que había visto en su vida.

Ojos que la atravesaron y le robaron el corazón para siempre. Sin Whitlock y sin Derek, sólo le quedaba un sofocante vacío que le resultaba insoportable donde antes había tenido un corazón palpitante. Whitlock le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, y no había vuelta atrás.

Lucy se puso de pie prestamente cuando Alice entró en la alcoba; tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el sueño.

—Esto llegó apenas media hora después de que usted se marchara, señorita —Lucy señaló una exquisita caja de caoba que se hallaba sobre la cama de Alice. Estaba anudada con un lazo azul que sujetaba una margarita—. El viejo Norris se la quería dar a Lady Brandon, pero yo pasé por allí justo cuando llegó el mensajero; al ver su librea y escucharle decir que la caja era para usted, se la arrebaté de las manos. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Bien hecho, Lucy. ¿Qué tenía de especial la librea de mensajero?

—Era negra y dorada, madame.

El pulso se le aceleró. ¿Una caja de Whitlock? Ella lo había ofendido. ¿Por qué le enviaría un regalo? Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la doncella.

—Lucy, rápido. Ayúdame a desatarme el vestido, por favor.

Mientras Lucy le desataba los lazos de la espalda, Alice encontró los ojos de su doncella en el espejo.

—Espero que... eh... hayas olvidado la visita que efectuamos esta mañana.

—¿Olvidar qué? —con una picara sonrisa Lucy la ayudó a quitarse el vestido y la ropa interior de seda junto con los pasadores del cabello—. Buenas noches, señorita.

—Gracias, Lucy, buenas noches.

Alice se colocó rápidamente el camisón, sacudió los abundantes rizos de su cabellera, y se subió a la cama. Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, se quedó mirando la caja. Todos sus aburridos pretendientes, carentes totalmente de imaginación, le enviaban ramos de rosas rojas; pero una margarita amarilla parecía por sí sola un mensaje. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser.

—Eres una tonta sentimental —se reprendió, aunque le temblaban las manos.

Desanudó cuidadosamente los lazos azules que sostenían a la flor en una graciosa posición inclinada, y los anudó en su tallo brillante. Deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre la tapa de caoba. Tallados en la madera, había un león y una leona, rodeados por sus pequeños cachorros. Una manada de leones. Abrió la caja. ¿Billetes? Y cayó en la cuenta... una donación. Contó el monto. «Cien, doscientas, trescientas... mil, dos mil... cinco mil libras».

—¡Válgame el Cielo!

Con la boca abierta, Alice jadeó ante la pila de billetes desparramados sobre el cobertor de la cama. «Cinco mil libras». Podrían hacer cualquier cosa con una suma tan exorbitante como esa. Podrían pagarle finalmente al abogado, el señor Flowers; alquilar una oficina para la fundación; contratar policías para agregar a la lista más familias de soldados fallecidos en combate. Un sinnúmero de ideas le revoloteaban en la cabeza frenéticamente. ¡Rosalie e Isabella se pondrían eufóricas! No podía esperar para contárselo, pero antes...

En el interior de la caja había un sobre. Tenía la figura de un león marcada en el lacre. El mismo león que tenía grabado el sello de Whitlock. Levantó el sobre, por poco se le cae de las manos ya que le temblaban como las de una anciana. Extrajo la pequeña tarjeta de su interior. Y en letra firme y extraña estaba escrito:

_Le ruego me perdone y le deseo éxito en todas sus empresas._

_Suyo, J. C. W._

J. C. W. Reconoció con cada fibra de su ser la «W» de Whitlock, pero las iniciales J. C. eran un misterio. No sabía cuál era el primer nombre de Whitlock, ni tampoco el segundo. Sabía tan poco sobre él... Se recostó y se apoyó la tarjeta sobre los labios cerrando los ojos. « Whitlock ».

No se daría por vencida. No ahora. Ni nunca. Alice sonrió. Aunque no desease verla, ella necesitaba que fuera parte de su vida, como había sido una vez parte de su familia; y esa donación le brindaba el mejor pretexto para visitarlo nuevamente. De alguna manera, lograría persuadir a la Gárgola de que saliese de su aislamiento para buscar una caricia.

* * *

**Son la 01:15 de la madrugada en mi país, el cargo de conciencia no me dejo tranquila y por eso aparecí por FF hoy por que iba a subirlo el miércoles pero no, se que he tardado aproximadamente como 4 semanas sin actualizar creo, de ahora en adelante si subiré los capítulos uno a la semana los miércoles o jueves de verdad que si lo haré, como podrán darse cuenta en cada capitulo se va a citar un verso de un libro, y nuestro prota al principio no lo llamaremos por el nombre si no por el apellido ya después a como vaya avanzando el fic si, ya no les entretengo con mi palabras y díganme por un review si les gusto o no el cap y que pasen una buena noche, día o tarde a como sea el horario de su país, yo me despido para dormir ..**

**Chauuu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—Lo siento, señoras —el señor Flowers cerró el libro que había estado leyendo concentradamente y se escabulló hacia otro estante de libros—. No tengo nada que presentaros. Tendréis que venir la semana próxima.

—Eso fue lo que dijo la semana pasada —masculló Alice. Apiñada en un raído sofá junto a Rosalie e Isabella, Alice examinó la polvorienta oficina llena de arañas, mientras luchaba contra el violento impulso de levantarse y abrir la ventana. Los lugares cerrados le producían una molestia casi física, y el aire viciado le estaba haciendo sentir náuseas, además de jaqueca.

A pesar de la deplorable situación de su oficina, el señor Flowers poseía una mente legal brillante, pero debido a una enfermedad que le provocaba un acentuado temblor en las manos, había tenido que abandonar una exitosa carrera como defensor público. Si había alguien capaz de presentar un proyecto de ley con posibilidades de éxito, ese era él.

—Señor Flowers —empezó Rosalie—, le hemos provisto de toda la información que nos pidió. No veo razón que justifique que esto se extienda tanto tiempo. No tengo la costumbre de hablar descortésmente, pero usted se está demorando demasiado con este asunto, y estamos perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Por Dios, permitidme, por favor! —exhaló con desdén Ssabella. Extrajo algunos billetes de su retículo y las apoyó bruscamente sobre la mesa del abogado—. ¿Servirían para acelerar el proceso, _monsieur_?

Alice le echó una mirada interrogante a Isabella, pero después reconoció que su amiga, quien durante su niñez había recorrido descalza las calles de París mendigando por un mísero centavo, probablemente tenía razón. Hurgó en su propio bolso y extrajo una abultada cantidad de billetes. Antes de que el señor Flowers se diera cuenta del rápido intercambio, colocó la mitad de la suma que traía sobre el escritorio y guardó los billetes de Isabella en el bolso. Le dijo en voz baja:

—Recibimos una importante donación ayer.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién?

—¡Sshh! Os lo explicaré después —murmuró Alice. El señor Flowers examinó algunas páginas de otro mohoso libro.

—Bueno —con una amplia sonrisa lo cerró y cogió la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio—. Gracias, señora Swan. Todos necesitamos comer de vez en cuando —extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el fajo de billetes.

Pero Alice los cubrió con la palma de la mano.

—Señor Flowers —sonrió—. No pude dejar de percibir que usted se movió agitado cuando Lady King se refirió a la información que le habíamos provisto.

—Mmm —el abogado la miró penetrantemente—. Usted sería una litigante temible, señorita Brandon. Tiene buen ojo para detectar reacciones significativas en un testigo.

—Gracias por el cumplido, señor Flowers. Ahora, ¿de qué se trata? —no le resultaba agradable que le dijesen que tenía talento natural para una profesión tan despiadada.

—Se trata de... información! —levantó un dedo tembloroso—. Sus fundamentos son humanitarios, lógicos y proponen soluciones bastante innovadoras, debo reconocer. Sin embargo, si se las sometiesen a consideración del Parlamento sin la evaluación del costo aproximado que la nueva ley podría demandar, ¡serían descartadas de plano!

Las damas se hundieron en el sofá con expresión apesadumbrada.

—Debió decírnoslo hace semanas —lo reprendió Rosalie—. ¿Qué tipo de información adicional necesita, señor Flowers?

—Necesito cifras, listados.

—¿Qué clase de listados?

—Nóminas del personal de ejército; nombres, años de servicio, rangos, y sueldos, por supuesto.

—¿Nóminas del personal de ejército? —Alice podía ver cómo la esperanza de lograr sus objetivos se derrumbaba frente a sus propios ojos.

—Esas nóminas son confidenciales. Lo que es más, el acceso a ellas está sumamente restringido.

—¿Cómo supone usted que podríamos conseguir esos listados, monsieur Flowers? —demandó de manera cortante Isabella.

Entrelazó las manos temblorosas sobre el montón de papeles.

—Como puedan.

A Alice se le ocurrieron sólo dos maneras posibles de obtener información clasificada del Ejército: irrumpiendo clandestinamente en el asentamiento de la Guardia Montada y robándolas... o recurriendo a Whitlock. La segunda posibilidad, si bien era tentadora, le resultaba intimidante, y reforzaba la decisión a la que había llegado la noche anterior, en cuanto a visitarlo nuevamente.

—Suponiendo que logremos obtener los listados —dijo Isabella—, ¿cómo podemos calcular un estimativo? ¿Podría suministrarnos algunos ejemplos... ?

—En casos como éste, recomiendo recurrir a un contable. Tendrá un costo adicional, por supuesto —advirtió.

—Entiendo —Alice curvó los labios—. Todo lo que necesitamos es obtener la información.

—Precisamente.

—En su opinión, ¿quién podría tener acceso a esas nóminas, señor Flowers? —preguntó Rosalie.

—El Alto Mando, el Ministerio de Guerra...

—En caso de que podamos acceder a esas instancias jerárquicas para pedir colaboración —musitó en voz alta Alice, teniendo en mente una próxima vista a Whitlock—, necesitamos algo tangible para despertar su interés de buen ciudadano.

—¿Ha logrado esbozar los aspectos fundamentales de la propuesta, señor Flowers? Es decir, ¿ha puesto, aunque sea algo, por escrito?

—A decir verdad, lo he hecho —abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y extrajo un portapliegos de cuero—. Este es el cuerpo principal de la propuesta, pero como ya les he dicho, sin las cifras...

—Es sólo un conjunto de buenas intenciones que podrían ser consideradas una sarta de tonterías —Alice se puso de pie arrastrando con ella a Isabella y a Rosalie—. Gracias, señor Flowers. Creo que lograremos algo en breve.

—De aquí en adelante, depende de ustedes. Señoras, que tengan buen día.

Cuando subieron al coche de Alice, Rosalie le preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso de una importante donación? No dijiste ni una palabra sobre eso anoche. En realidad, estuviste bastante...

—Poco efectiva. Lo sé, y quiero disculparme. No... no me sentía muy bien —Alice abrió la ventanilla e inspiró profundamente. Pero el aire de esa bulliciosa parte de la ciudad estaba tan viciado como el de la oficina del señor Flowers; luchó para sobreponerse y contuvo una sonrisa—. Pero después, recibí una caja que contenía cinco mil libras y una nota diciendo que eran para nosotras.

— ¡Cinco mil libras! ¡_Mon Dieu_! —Exclamó Isabella—. ¡Eso es magnífico!

Rosalie la miró igualmente asombrada.

—Cinco mil libras... ¿Te das cuenta de cuántas cosas podríamos lograr con cinco mil libras?

—¿Sobornar al Jefe de la Guardia Montada para que nos dé las listas? —preguntó Isabella tímidamente.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—¿Y cómo podríamos explicar la obtención de esa información ante el Parlamento? ¿Serías tan amable de aclarármelo?

—Realmente, Rosalie —dijo Isabella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A veces suenas tan parecida a la voz de mi conciencia...

Rosalie ignoró el comentario.

—Ally, ¿quién es nuestro benefactor?

Oh, por Dios. Alice no había preparado una respuesta para esa pregunta.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Hizo un mohín como de gato a punto de comerse un canario. Jamás le había mentido a una amiga. Le había ocultado algunas cosillas a su madre cuando se ponía insoportablemente latosa y entrometida. Había pensado en contarles a sus amigas lo de Whitlock, pero había desistido. Si bien Rosalie e Isabella eran deliciosamente excéntricas y amigas totalmente confiables, también tenían una actitud muy protectora para con ella y respetaban estrictamente lo que disponían las normas convencionales en cuanto al decoro y la corrección. Si les contase que tenía la intención de visitar a la Gárgola, recibiría una perorata sobre cómo debía comportarse una dama y le dirían que eso pondría en riesgo su buena reputación. Y más aún, insistirían en que fueran juntas a verlo. La idea no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo. Él era un ermitaño. ¡Por el amor de Dios! No tenía derecho de imponerle la presencia de sus amigas.

—La nota estaba firmada con las iniciales J. C. W. ¿Tenéis idea de quién puede tratarse?

Afortunadamente, sus amigas estaban desconcertadas; no reconocían las iniciales.

—Qué cosa tan extraña —comentó Rosalie—. Un benefactor que desea permanecer anónimo.

—Es la demostración más legítima del espíritu de caridad —declaró Isabella—. Aquel que practica la caridad en secreto es más grande que Moisés. Nuestro generoso benefactor eligió realizar su contribución anónimamente para no herir la dignidad de los más necesitados, lo que demuestra que, ella o él, lo hizo honestamente, no para ganarse el reconocimiento de la aristocracia. Creo que esa persona es... extraordinaria.

«Más de lo que ellas podrían imaginarse», pensó Alice. Whitlock le podría haber dado la donación personalmente, pero no había querido que ella se lo agradeciese. Le bastó saber que ella haría buen uso del dinero... además consideró a Derek un santo. Sonrió para sí misma. "Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres." ¿Cómo podría dejar de admirarlo?

—Aún no hemos encontrado un patrocinador —les recordó Rosalie—. ¿A quién conocemos que pudiera ayudarnos para conseguir los listados y representarnos para elevar la propuesta ante el Parlamento?

—Podría hablar con el almirante Duckworth en la reunión de Almack's, mañana por la noche —sugirió Isabella—. Cuando murió mi querido Edward, el almirante me visitó para ofrecerme que recurriera a él si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Me dijo que le debía la vida a Edward.

—Es una posibilidad —coincidió—. Yo podría hablar con King, pero dudo que él...

—Tu marido no nos ayudará —dijo Alice mustiamente—. Y si lo hiciese, lo haría para atormentarte y obligarte a hacer lo que a él se le antojase.

—Lo hace de todas formas —Rosalie bajó la vista y no habló más del tema.

Alice le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

—Vamos, señoras. Somos mujeres inteligentes, imaginativas. Deberíamos ser capaces de hallar un buen plan que nos ayude a lograr nuestros objetivos. Tengo una gran idea. ¿Por qué no hacemos un alto para almorzar en nuestro lugar favorito en Piccadilly e intentamos elucubrar algo? Necesito desesperadamente un poco de aire fresco, y algo comestible —cuando sus amigas aceptaron entusiasmadas, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla—. ¡Jackson, a Piccadilly, por favor!

Treinta minutos después, estaban bebiendo limonada y devorando bollos de pepino, mientras observaban al mundillo distinguido que paseaba a pie o en elegantes vehículos.

—¿Cómo avanza ese proyecto secreto que tienes? —le preguntó Rosalaie a Alice.

Casi se le cae el vaso de limonada.

—¿Proyecto secreto?

—El de la pobre viuda y su pequeño hijo —aclaró Rosalie—, los que recogiste en Bishopsgate, esa prima de tu doncella a quien socorriste.

Limpiándose las manos salpicadas de limonada con una servilleta, Alice le contestó en voz baja.

—Muy bien, le estoy enseñando las primeras letras a Molly y algunos conocimientos básicos de aritmética. Es una alumna muy capaz. Y el pequeño Joy es un sol.

—¿Qué harás con ellos? —le preguntó Isabella—. No puedes adoptar a todas las esposas e indigentes de Londres. Antes de que puedas darte cuenta, tendrás a un ejército bajo tu responsabilidad.

—Podrías abrir tu propio asilo... Santa Alice de Mayfair —sonrió Rosalie.

—La idea es que puedan ser independientes. Espero darle a Molly la educación suficiente como para que pueda valerse por sí misma para mantener a su hijo.

—Encontrémosle un marido —propuso Isabella—. Organicemos un servicio para concertar casamientos y...

—¡Dios mío! —cogió apresuradamente su chal del respaldo de la silla, viéndose tan pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma—. Debo irme, yo... le prometí a King que regresaría a la una en punto y... son casi las dos.

Alice se puso de pie y le cogió la mano.

—Coge mi coche y envíalo de vuelta a buscarnos.

—No es necesario, cogeré un coche de alquiler —Rosalie salió deprisa del café y desapareció en la multitud de transeúntes. Isabella maldijo en francés.

—¡Ese hombre odioso! ¡Me gustaría retorcerle el cuello y arrojarlo a una zanja! ¿Cómo se atreve a mantener a Rosalie como un pájaro enjaulado? Ella debe rendirle cuenta detallada de cada uno de sus movimientos y pedirle permiso para todo. No puede bailar ni conversar con otros caballeros. Necesita el consentimiento de ese ogro hasta para respirar. ¿Cómo puede soportar que la trate así?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Rosalie no tiene adonde ir —dijo tristemente Alice —. Un marido no es siempre la respuesta más adecuada.

Su amiga era el mejor ejemplo de la cantidad de infelices mujeres que habían perdido la protección de un hombre en la guerra. Era sorprendente cómo Rosalie jamás se había lamentado de su situación.

—¡ Santo Dios! ¡ La pequeña Ally Brandon! —se escuchó una profunda voz masculina y una risa entre dientes—. No puedo creerlo.

Alice levantó la vista y quedó atónita. El alto y apuesto húsar de cabello castaño que llevaba el uniforme azul del Regimiento 18 de Húsares no era ni Derek ni Whitlock. Una sonrisa que reflejaba encontradas emociones, tanto de alivio y placer, como desilusión, le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Pero si es el capitán Emmett McCarty! De todos los lugares donde podría encontrarlo, qué alegría hallarlo aquí. ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotras, capitán?

—Si me lo permiten —sonrió deslumbradoramente y le hizo una elegante reverencia a Isabella. Cuando se irguió, el abundante cabello le tapó desenfadadamente un ojo. Se sentó en la silla vacía que había dejado Rosalie—. Debo decir que también me resulta un verdadero placer verla de nuevo, Ally... perdón, señorita Brandon.

—Llámeme Alice — le contestó cálidamente—. Capitán, permítame presentarle a mi querida amiga, la señora Swan. El esposo de Isabella fue teniente de la marina. Lamentamos mucho su pérdida.

La expresión de Emmett se tornó sombría.

—Le presento mis más sinceras condolencias, señora Swan. Perdí un lamentable número de buenos amigos en la guerra —miró a Alice —. Su hermano fue la pérdida más irreparable.

—Es usted muy amable — Alice sonrió con valentía. —Gracias, capitán —Isabella se hizo eco de sus palabras

—. ¿Tengo entendido que usted sirvió bajo las órdenes del mayor Brandon?

—Por cierto —Emmett sonrió con orgullo—. El mayor Derek Brandon hizo que nuestras vidas fuesen más llevaderas, aun cuando la situación era intolerable. Echo de menos de todo corazón su rápido ingenio y su amistosa sonrisa.

Alice se enjugó una lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla.

—Pues cuénteme, ¿qué lo trae a Londres? Tenía la impresión de que cumplía una comisión en la India.

—Así es. Estoy destinado en la India, con el rango de mayor ahora —le señaló la insignia de grado. El deja vu fue demasiado doloroso.

—Felicitaciones, mayor. Y dígame, ¿es la India de su agrado?

—No mucho. El clima es caluroso. En cada roca se oculta una serpiente y la comida tan condimentada me destroza el estómago. Además, la unidad a la cual pertenezco deja mucho que desear...

—¿Un nuevo regimiento? — Alice frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Están disolviendo al Regimiento 18 de Húsares. ¿No lo sabía?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Sufrimos demasiadas bajas, entre las cuales se encontraron nuestros mejores oficiales —le sostuvo la mirada, revelándole cuan hondamente compartía el dolor de su pérdida—. Y ahora que Whitlock se ha retirado... Será difícil que alguien pueda igualarlo. Hasta mis uniformes están raídos. Tengo que conseguir unos nuevos —hizo una mueca.

Alice sintió que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que se encuentra aquí?

El apuesto mayor se inclinó hacia delante, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Se supone que estoy consultando a un doctor por una herida en el pie, pero entre usted y yo, estoy ansioso por encontrar un motivo para quedarme aquí para siempre —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Un motivo?

Le mantuvo la mirada apoyando el mentón sobre el brazo acodado sobre la mesa.

—Una razón valedera. Se ruborizó.

—Bien, mayor, espero que su búsqueda resulte exitosa.

—Creo que así será, Alice. De hecho... —sonrió burlonamente de soslayo—, ya me siento alentado con mayores esperanzas.

Desviando la vista, Alice captó la mirada de complicidad que le dirigió Isabella.

—Tengo que decir —continuó seductoramente—, que debí haber supuesto que usted se convertiría en una belleza semejante. Es una lástima que no se lo haya dicho a su hermano hace algunos años. No está comprometida todavía, ¿no es cierto?

—No, mayor. No lo estoy — Alice se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír tontamente. Emmett McCarty siempre había sido un seductor, pero el impacto de su uniforme era casi... irresistible.

—Excelentes noticias. Eso merece un brindis —levantó la mano señalando al mozo—. ¿Qué desean, señoras?

Isabella señaló al gran plato

—Puede coger el último bollo, si lo desea.

—Gracias —lo cogió y se lo llevó rápidamente a la boca. Uno de los mozos se aproximó—. ¿Sería tan amable de traernos una botella de su mejor Hock y otro plato de bollos?

—Y un helado —apuntó Alice—. Me gustaría un helado de cereza.

—Un helado de cereza para la dama. ¡Rápido, hombre! —Emmett despidió al apático mozo—. A propósito, vi a otra dama dejar la mesa. Espero que no haya sido por mi culpa.

—Lady King tenía que retirarse temprano —contestó Isabella.

Emmett echó una mirada al portapliegos sobre el cual estaba acodado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un proyecto de ley para presentar en el Parlamento —explicó Alice levantando una ceja.

—¿Realmente? Hábleme sobre ello.

Isabella e Alice le contaron la fundación de caridad y los objetivos de la misma. Emmett pareció genuinamente impresionado.

—El problema es que —continuó Alice—, sin los listados, nuestra propuesta resulta inviable. ¿Por casualidad, usted no tendrá acceso a la nómina del personal del ejército?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Pero conozco a alguien que lo tiene. Y usted también.

Alice imploró porque la expresión de su rostro no la delatara.

—¿ Quién ?

Llenó el vaso de vino.

—Whitlock.

Le tembló la mano cuando llevó la cuchara con helado de cereza a la boca.

—Hace años que el coronel Whitlock no frecuenta mi casa.

—¿Quién es ese tal coronel Whitlock? —preguntó Isabella.

Alice tragó el helado con dificultad.

—Era el mejor amigo de Derek. Al final de la guerra, él comandaba el regimiento al que pertenecía mi hermano. Ahora es un... ermitaño.

Isabella bajó la voz.

—¿Es el que llaman «la Gárgola»?

Alice se encontró con la mirada oscura de Emmett y se emocionó al descubrir que a él le había disgustado el epíteto tanto como a ella.

—Es una maldita vergüenza, eso es lo que es —dijo—. Todavía no puedo creer que se haya retraído totalmente de la sociedad.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer demasiado intrigada.

—¿Qué le sucedió? Emmett suspiró.

—Una bala de cañón le explotó en el rostro durante una carga en Sorauren causándole una herida que lo dejó al borde de la muerte. Fue sometido a una intervención quirúrgica en un hospital de campaña y debió permanecer en cama durante seis meses.

—¿Tuvo que usar una máscara desde entonces? —preguntó quedamente Alice.

—¿Una máscara? ¿Whitlock? —Emmett resopló con desdén—. Tan pronto como pudo levantarse, siguió comandando cada una de las cargas. Solía bromear al respecto diciendo que sólo la visión de su rostro podía matar más franceses que nosotros, cobardes buenos para nada, como nos llamaba. Wellington lo condecoró con la Medalla de Oro.

—Si no le importaba entonces, ¿por qué se convirtió en un recluso al regresar a Inglaterra?

Emmett bajó la vista.

—No dije que no le importaba. Según recuerdo, hubo comentarios sobre un escándalo relacionado con eso... —dijo escuetamente.

Alice apretó los labios. Anhelaba casi dolorosamente saber todo sobre Whitlock.

—¿Por qué es un ermitaño?

—Creo que su retraimiento de la sociedad tiene algo que ver con la muerte de su hermano —contestó evasivamente—, pero no tome mis palabras al pie de la letra. El era mi oficial superior. No me hacía ningún tipo de confidencias.

—Nunca nos fue a ver después de la muerte de Derek.

—No se lo recrimine —dijo Emmett suavemente—. Quedó devastado con la muerte de Derek.

Se le estrujó la garganta.

—Le creo, y no estoy resentida con él por ello.

—¿Por qué no le hacéis una visita a lord Whitlock juntos, tú y el mayor McCarty, Ally? Puede que sea el benefactor patrocinador que necesitamos.

Alice se puso tensa.

—Pero... pero... es... es un recluso.

—Lo visité antes de partir hacia la India —mencionó Emmett—, pero el mayordomo no me permitió entrar a la residencia Lancaster. Sólo alguien como Wellington podría ser admitido allí.

—¿Conoce a Wellington, mayor? —preguntó Isabella—. Ser presentadas al Duque de Hierro sería de gran utilidad para nuestra causa.

—Lo saludo cuando lo veo. Algunas veces recuerda mi nombre, pero en otras ocasiones... —sonrió tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento.

—¿Irá a Almack's mañana por la noche? —preguntó Alice. Quizás durante un vals podría conseguir que le revelase algo más sobre Whitlock sin la presencia de Isabella escuchando cada palabra.

—Emmett —corrigió él con una mirada ardiente al tiempo que una traviesa sonrisa le curvaba los labios—. No estoy muy seguro de que me dejen entrar con todas esas debutantes revoloteando por ahí, pero ahora que sé que usted asistirá, intentaré conseguir por todos los medios un permiso de admisión. ¿Me recompensará con un vals, Alice? —Será un placer.

—Me agradaría mucho visitarla en alguna ocasión, hágale llegar mis respetos a lady Brandon.

—Esperaré ansiosamente su visita. Estoy segura de que mamá y Stilgoe estarán encantados de conversar con un viejo amigo de Derek.

La miró fijamente.

—Hay un excelente lugar en Berkley Square que vende helados. ¿Le gustaría salir a caminar conmigo el sábado por la tarde?

—Estaré encantada, Emmett.

—Excelente —consultó su reloj de bolsillo—. Y ahora, estimadas señoras, debo retirarme. —Se puso de pie haciendo una seña para llamar al mozo—. ¿Cuánto le debo por todo?

Alice le cogió el brazo.

—Le prohibo que pague lo nuestro...

—Ya lo hice —le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Nos vemos el sábado. Señora Swan... —hizo una elegante reverencia.

—Mayor.

Cuando él se alejó caminando airosamente, Isabella le asió la mano.

—Le gustas, y debo decir que él también me agrada.

—Emmett es encantador —coincidió Alice mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a Whitlock. Si era cierto que su reclusión auto impuesta tenía que algo que ver con Derek, ¿por qué la había echado de su casa?

—Qué lastima que él esté en la lona.

A Alice le causó gracia el dominio que tenía la francesa de los vulgarismos ingleses.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no tiene un penique?

—Cuando un hombre necesita de una mujer para dejar el ejército... —Isabella chasqueó los labios—. Como te dije, me gusta y obviamente a él le gustas tú, pero en tu lugar, no bajaría la guardia, Ally. El hombre está a la pesca de una heredera.

—No debe estar tan mal de dinero si pagó el almuerzo de todos.

—Un depredador sagaz nunca permite que una dama pague nada hasta después de la boda.

—Quizás tengas razón —musitó—. Tienes mejor olfato para estas cuestiones que yo, pero me atrevería a decir que si me resultase inevitable ir al altar, Emmett sería el candidato menos desagradable.

Los oscuros ojos de Isabella le hicieron un guiño picaresco.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, _chérie_.

—A casa, Jackson —le dijo Alice al cochero después de haber dejado a Isabella en la casa de lord y lady Maitland. A diferencia de King, quien aterrorizaba a la pobre Rosalie y esgrimía siempre su falta de fortuna y de familia como una espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, los suegros de Isabella eran amables y afectuosos con ella y la trataban como a una reina, a pesar de su turbulento pasado parisino. Estaban felices de cuidar a su nieto de cinco años, Jerome, y jamás se inmiscuían en la vida privada de su nuera. En cambio, la madre de Alice era una entrometida recalcitrante que siempre se inmiscuía en las cuestiones privadas de su hija.

El colorido sol del atardecer le entibió la mejilla mientras el coche rodaba por las calles de Mayfair. Golpeteando rítmicamente el portapliegos de cuero que tenía sobre las rodillas, Alice se preguntó cómo y cuándo visitaría a Whitlock otra vez. En plena temporada social y con todas las actividades de caridad le quedaba poco tiempo libre, era poco probable que lo hiciese en breve. A menos...

—Jackson —Alice se asomó por la ventanilla del coche cuando llegó a la atestada intersección—, por favor, lléveme a la residencia Lancaster en Park Lañe.

—Sí, señorita Brandon.

El cochero se mantuvo inmutable, sin traslucir perturbación alguna en el tono de voz por el abrupto cambio de destino a seis calles del número 7 de la calle Dover, ni porque ella se dirigiese a lugares desconocidos sin la compañía de una doncella. El plantel de servicio estaba dividido en dos bandos: los aliados de su madre, fieles servidores para su permanente espionaje, como Norris; y los que despreciaban a la vieja tirana y les gustaba conspirar a sus espaldas. Ya que Jackson pertenecía al segundo grupo, ella podía contar con su discreción.

Se secó las manos húmedas en la falda del vestido de muselina de color rosa y se colocó los guantes de ante. Sintió un delicioso nerviosismo revoloteándole en el estómago. ¡Qué malicia parecía poseerla! Visitar a un hombre soltero dos veces en la misma semana, sin invitación, sin carabina... Pero Whitlock siempre le había despertado esa veta descarada de su personalidad. Esperaba verse presentable. No es que tuviese ilusiones con Whitlock en absoluto. No se fijaría en ella aunque se florease desnuda frente a él... Pero, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido un pensamiento tan escandaloso? No debía ahondar demasiado en ello o perdería el valor completamente. Respiró hondo y se concentró en lo que debía decirle.

—Residencia Lancaster —anunció Jackson desde su asiento. El lacayo, hijo de Jackson, le abrió la puerta y, extendiendo los escalones plegables, le cogió la mano temblorosa y la ayudó a descender.

Con la espalda rígida, Alice se obligó a caminar lenta y erguidamente, controlándose para no correr hacia la imponente entrada y aporrear el llamador de bronce de la puerta principal. Eric apareció en el umbral.

—¡Señorita Brandon!

—¿Sería usted tan amable de informar a milord que tiene una visita? —dijo con expresión inmutable.

Eric titubeó durante un momento hasta que un resplandor de decisión le iluminó los ojos. Dio un paso a un lado para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta.

—Por aquí, si es usted tan amable —la guió a través del magnífico vestíbulo y la condujo hacia el interior de la casa.

Ella lo consideró como una señal prometedora. Ayer, sólo se le había permitido acceder hasta la sala que daba al frente. Definitivamente, se estaba abriendo camino en el mundo. El hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta y le rogó que aguardara. Cuando regresó, cerrando la puerta tras él, Alice casi rompe en llanto, pero en vez de acompañarla hasta la puerta, acomodó algo que había guardado en el bolsillo superior, algo que no estaba allí antes, y reinició la marcha.

Llegaron a una puerta de hierro y madera. La abrió revelando un angosto tramo de escalones de piedra que conducía hacia abajo. Lo siguió sin proferir palabra, pero cuando oyó los rítmicos golpes que se intensificaban a medida que descendían, preguntó:

—¿Adonde me lleva?

—A la bodega.

Alice se horrorizó.

—¿Lord Whitlock pasa toda el día en la bodega?

—No tanto como solía hacerlo. Los primeros seis meses, era imposible sacarlo de ahí. Ahora pasa la mayor parte de la noche.

«Pobre Whitlock», pensó Alice; el pobre hombre ahogaba su desesperación en una botella tras otra. Gracias a Dios, había tenido el tino de regresar, a pesar de su hostil rechazo.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras, a una pequeña habitación en penumbras, una bodega parecida a la que había en su casa. No había señales de Whitlock.

—Señorita Brandon, le ruego que aguarde aquí—Eric desapareció detrás de una de las estanterías de vinos. El ruido o golpes cesó.

—¿Qué? —escuchó desde el interior la voz profunda de Whitlock teñida de notoria impaciencia.

—Milord, tiene una visita.

—Deshazte de ella —algo pesado golpeó el suelo.

—Es la señorita Brandon, milord.

Escuchó el rítmico sonido del pulido de una lija. Incapaz de controlar la curiosidad, se puso de puntillas en la arcada y espió a través de la estantería de vinos. Una habitación que parecía una caverna se extendía frente a ella, iluminada con candelabros ubicados en nichos a distintas alturas. Aunque el sol no se había ocultado aún, en el interior de esa caverna reinaba la oscuridad. Las botellas estaban almacenadas contra las paredes en estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo abovedado. Polvillo de aserrín cubría el suelo. Esculturas, muebles y tablones de madera ocupaban casi todo el espacio. Estiró el cuello y, a lo lejos, vio las piernas nervudas enfundadas en pantalones de montar de ante que se alejaban de la mesa de trabajo.

Rodeó la mesa y se paró frente a ella.

—¿Dijo por qué está aquí?

—No, milord, no lo hizo, pero si debo aventurar una opinión, creo que tiene algo que ver con el paquete que usted le envió.

Por Dios. Whitlock estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Pudo ver los fuertes brazos fibrosos que se extendían hasta los hombros poderosos. El pecho ancho que terminaba en una esbelta y musculosa cintura, el vientre chato donde los tendones se marcaban nítidamente en perfecta simetría. La tersa piel brillaba cubierta de transpiración.

Se sintió profundamente desilusionada porque el largo cabello le ocultaba los rasgos, mientras lijaba vigorosamente un bloque de madera. Inmutable, acarició con la mirada ese hermoso cuerpo, fascinada por el movimiento de los músculos bajo la piel suave y brillante. Ella había visto antes a jóvenes fornidos con el torso desnudo, pero ninguno de ellos se parecía a eso..., una obra maestra que parecía tallada en mármol como expresión magistral —y carnal— de la fuerza física.

Qué criatura tan extraña y maravillosa era, pensó Alice. El rico y poderoso conde, quien en vez de refugiarse en su casa escudado tras su título nobiliario había enfrentado a Napoleón arriesgando la vida... era carpintero. Así era como llenaba sus horas de soledad, creando cosas bellas... como Vulcano, el dios sufriente y deforme de los artesanos.

—¿Vino sola? —demandó saber Whitlock.

—Sí, milord, creo que sí. Tiene un coche esperándola —Eric extrajo del bolsillo una máscara negra de satén. Se la extendió a su amo.

Transcurrió un breve momento.

—Dile que pase.

Retrocedió bruscamente temiendo que la descubriesen espiando. Se estrujó las manos mientras simulaba estar examinando la oscura antecámara. Apareció Eric.

—Puede pasar ahora, señorita Brandon.

Sintiendo la tensión en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, exhaló la respiración contenida y entró. Echó una mirada a un bulto de formas difusas cubierto con una vieja sábana. Las herramientas de carpintería estaban esparcidas por doquier.

—No toque nada —le ordenó.

Divisó la alta espalda de Whitlock inclinada sobre una cómoda apoyada contra una pared alejada. Una cama anticuada de cuatro postes con dosel drapeado de color rojo se hallaba en un rincón. Sintió el ruido del agua al salpicarse en el lavabo. Él se lavó la cara y se peinó con los dedos la espesa y oscura cabellera alisándosela hacia la nuca. Se secó el rostro con una camisa arrugada. A continuación, cogió la máscara negra. La anudó alrededor de la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia ella en toda su gloriosa semi desnudez.

Cerró la boca bruscamente.

—Lord Whitlock —hizo una reverencia frenando el impulso de humedecerse los labios. Le molestaba que su fascinación por él, en vez de decrecer, se hubiese convertido en algo mucho más turbador y físico—. Me disculpo por... —se le cortó la respiración al ver cómo se frotaba el escultural torso húmedo con la camisa arrugada. Nunca se imaginó que los hombres podían ser tan... fascinantes.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —su voz imperiosa la hizo levantar la vista.

Se esforzó para poder concentrarse.

—Milord, yo... yo vine a...

—Whitlock —insistió él mirándola con sus brillantes ojos verdes que resaltaban contra su piel morena—. Escucho tantas veces «milord» que me dan arcadas —arrojó la camisa a un lado y se dirigió hacia ella, haciendo resonar las botas contra el suelo de piedra—. ¿No le dije específicamente que no regresara nunca más?

Se mordió el labio.

—Vine para agradecerle personalmente su generoso donativo.

—No hay de qué, pero podría haberme enviado una nota.

—Usted podría haber enviado una suma menor —miró a su alrededor, asombrada por las exquisitas piezas talladas que colmaban la habitación. No era un mero carpintero, era un artista—. Me agradó aún más la caja —dijo con una voz ronca que incluso a ella le resultó difícil de reconocer—. ¿La hizo usted mismo?

Se detuvo justo frente a ella, con toda su ruda masculinidad, tan atrayente como sobrecogedora. Su perfume dulzón le recordó inmediatamente el breve beso en el banco. Recordó súbitamente todo: su respiración agitada, sus labios suaves presionando los suyos, y después su lengua rozando eróticamente la de ella, llenándola de un gusto a whisky que guardó para siempre.

Un violento temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Deseaba besarlo otra vez, tocarlo; lo anhelaba fervientemente, pero no se animaba a sufrir otro rechazo.

Los ojos masculinos se oscurecieron.

—¡Por Dios, Alice! No irrite al ciervo —gruñó como si le hubiese leído la mente—. Nada bueno puede resultar de esto. Créame.

No quería escuchar eso.

—Necesito saber... ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No cambié de opinión. Me pidió colaboración y le di dinero.

—Aun así, usted se mostró inflexible en la…

—El mensaje en su tarjeta resultó efectivo —espetó a regañadientes—. Sus golpes son muy certeros, Alice Brandon. Cuando quiere conseguir algo, golpea en la fibra más sensible.

—Me disculpo. Mi intención no era...

—Nunca se disculpe conmigo. _Nunca_. Dios sabe que yo tengo muchas más cosas por las que disculparme.

Se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Estaba aludiendo a ese infernal beso que había rechazado. Maldito sea.

—He venido a convencerlo para que se una a nuestra causa —a partir de ese momento mantuvo una actitud totalmente práctica—. Sé que me dijo que no ha concurrido al Parlamento desde hace mucho tiempo y que se ha apartado de todas las cuestiones sociales, pero le agradecería sobremanera que me diera su opinión sobre esto —le ofreció el portapliegos.

—¿Qué es esto? —él lo cogió y rápidamente examinó su interior.

—Nuestro proyecto de ley. Le hablé sobre él. No he tenido oportunidad de leerlo todavía, pero...

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo sé algo de leyes? —hojeó las páginas.

—Según las palabras de Derek... usted es un hombre de múltiples habilidades —sonrió desafiante.

—Mis habilidades son muchas y variadas, pero usted ya tiene mi respuesta —le devolvió el archivo.

«Maldita sea».

—Hay algo más. Necesitamos las nóminas del personal de ejército.

—Suba a mi biblioteca —se encogió de hombros indiferentemente—. Tengo los listados del ejército, de la marina...

—Parece que no me entiende. Necesitamos el listado de las bajas, incluyendo los años de servicio, rangos, sueldos y toda información pertinente para calcular el costo aproximado que tendría la ley. Usted es la única persona que conozco que puede tener acceso a los legajos del personal del ejército.

—¿Legajos personales? ¡Esa es información clasificada! Nadie tiene acceso a ella.

Sintió que pisaba terreno más firme. Con él.

—¿Cómo demonios se espera que una persona con conciencia social pueda llevar algo adelante en este país?

—No es usted la encargada. Es la razón por la cual tenemos lores, comunes y un monarca.

Lo miró airada.

—¿No moverá ni un dedo para ayudarme?

—Mi contribución a su causa terminó con las cinco mil libras que le doné —cuando ella guardó silencio después del regaño, él se dirigió lentamente hacia una mesa lateral. Destapó una botella de vino que estaba a medias y sirvió dos vasos de vino tinto—. Mire, ya he tenido mi cruzada —explicó—. Ahora todo lo que quiero es disfrutar de mi vida privada, a pesar de las desventajas que conlleva la soledad —regresó junto a ella y, colocándole un vaso de vino en la mano, golpeó el cristal al brindar—: Salud.

Bebieron en silencio, sosteniéndose mutuamente la mirada. Mientras el delicioso elixir le bajaba por la garganta, se preguntó si él consideraría la situación tan íntima y excitante como ella. Tiempo atrás, hubiese vendido el alma al diablo por compartir un momento como ese con él. «¡Di algo!»— ¿Qué clase de vino es éste? Me atrevería a decir que no es un Madeira —delicadamente se sorbió una gota que tenía en el labio.

Su gesto delicado atrapó la mirada masculina, que pareció fascinada en sus labios durante unos instantes.

—El Madeira es para debutantes y dandis afectados que se hacen la manicura.

Intrigada, bebió otro sorbo.

—Puede considerarme una tonta, pero este vino es...

—¿Multifacético? Como una persona —él asintió.

Hizo girar lo que quedaba del vino en la copa y aspiró su aroma—. Es un Navarrete. Afrutado, provocativo, suave, y lleno de significados escondidos... Compré docenas de cajas en España y las hice traer a casa por barco.

—Escuchándolo, me siento una neófita totalmente desinformada —confesó ruborizándose.

—No lo haga. Me hace sentir viejo y hastiado —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, vaciando la copa.

La visión de una gota roja deslizándosele por la garganta desnuda la atrajo más allá de lo razonable. Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué tipo de desventajas conlleva la soledad?

—Varias.

Quizás esa era la clave. Si sabía lo que echaba de menos, ella podría ofrecerle saciar ese vacío, acercársele y mantenerlo presente en su vida.

—Dígame una.

—El celibato.

Ella tosió, ahogándose con el vino.

Un resplandor travieso le brilló en el iris de sus ojos de color verde mar.

—Usted preguntó.

Quizás no sería tan indiferente como había supuesto si se desvistiese frente a él, pero no representaría una victoria. De acuerdo con su entendida amiga Isabella, un hombre que desea a las mujeres y un hombre que desea a una mujer son dos bestias muy diferentes.

—Hoy almorcé con uno de sus antiguos oficiales —mencionó casualmente para volver al tema anterior—. Emmett McCarty. Ahora es mayor. Hasta él pensó que usted sería el mejor patrocinador que podríamos hallar para nuestra causa, y no le he dicho nada...

—¿La está cortejando?

Su tono áspero la sorprendió.

—¿Y si fuese así?

—McCarty no le conviene Alice. Aléjese de él —apoyó el vaso que estaba ya vacío.

—Milord, no aprecio las insinuaciones vagas, ni las órdenes arbitrarias.

La miró fijamente.

—¿Quiere una razón? Bien. Emmett McCarty le destrozará el corazón.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿No tenía ni la más vaga noción de lo que él le había hecho a su corazón? Por supuesto que no. Los libertinos encantadores nunca la tienen, sobre todo cuando los corazones destrozados eran demasiado jóvenes para ser importantes. Disimuló, intentando reprimir su viejo resentimiento.

—No tenía idea de que podía predecir el futuro, milord. Qué hábil de su parte.

Se adelantó un paso hacia ella.

—Lo digo sinceramente, Ally. Manténgase lejos de McCarty. No es para usted.

Sonó como si estuviese celoso, lo que no tenía sentido. Lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Me está previniendo en contra de él porque no tiene un céntimo? —lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue una mirada feroz e indescifrable. Colocó la copa vacía junto a la de él—. Lord Whitlock, como a quien una vez consideré tan querido como un hermano mayor, le ruego me brinde cualquier información que pueda ser de vital importancia para mi felicidad futura.

—¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¡Yo no soy su hermano! —le gruñó ferozmente.

Ella dio un respingo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Usted... usted no me debe nada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado que le hizo subir y bajar el magnífico pecho.

—Vayase a su casa. No sea tonta. Jamás podré ocupar el lugar de Derek en su vida.

—Lo sé. Ni estoy pidiéndoselo. Ya no soy una niña, Whitlock. Ni tampoco una tonta.

La miró rápida; pero hondamente, de manera totalmente diferente a los jóvenes que mantenían largas conversaciones... con sus senos.

—Sin duda, ya no es una niña, lo que lo hace todavía más peligroso.

Le saltó el corazón rebosante de esperanza. Buscó sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Por qué es más peligroso?

Se acercó y le deslizó los ásperos nudillos por la mejilla.

—Porque si alguien la viese entrar o salir de mi casa —respiró contenidamente—, tendría que enfrentar interminables habladurías. Es una mujer adorable, Alice. Sería una lástima que arruinase su futuro.

Sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas. Nada había cambiado; no quería tener nada con ella, ni siquiera herido y solo, obligado a usar una máscara. Desde mucho tiempo atrás, debería haber abandonado toda esperanza de ganar su afecto. Y aun sabiéndolo, anhelaba su amistad.

—Le preocupa mi reputación. Qué bondadoso de su parte. Como un hermano mayor.

Esta vez no reaccionó ante el comentario burlón.

—Adiós, señorita Brandon —pasó junto a ella y la dejó sola en la bodega sin ventanas. Sintió una opresión en la garganta, y subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de aire.

* * *

**Bueno se que no subí el capitulo ni el miércoles ni el jueves, la verdad es que estaba ocupada con los exámenes del liceo, aquí lo tienen solo quiero aclarar algo importante: En los capítulos anteriores Rosalie era Rosalie Hale hubo un pequeño error cuando lo estaba traduciendo y puse Hale en vez de King, es Rosalie King, ella esta casada Royce King II solo aclaro esto ya qu mi prima leyó el cap antes de subirlo a la pagina y se dio cuenta. Espero sus opiniones por un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Apenas entró a Almack's, Alice fue atrapada por su hermano.

—Witherdale, conoce a mi hermana, ¿no es cierto? —Dijo el vizconde Stilgoe a un hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

No pudo verlo, ni escuchar su respuesta, porque Rosalie e Isabella estaban conversando animadamente y le bloqueaban la visual.

—Teníamos un acuerdo, Charlie —le dijo a su hermano al oído—: yo asistiría al «mercado del matrimonio» una vez por semana a cambio de que tú y mamá dejarais de urdir estratagemas casamenteras.

— ¿De qué sirve si pierdes toda la noche chismorreando con tus amigas? —masculló en tono casi inaudible—. Ahora cállate y muéstrate encantadora.

—Buenas noches, lady King, señora Swan —se escuchó una voz cultivada. Sus amigas se apartaron para dar paso a un hombre de cabello rubio ceniza que se acercaba con una chaqueta oscura que resaltaba su fisonomía de un colorido celestial. Alice quedó boquiabierta. Con todo lo que detestaba las solapadas maniobras casamenteras de Stilgoe, lord James Witherdale VI, a quien la alta sociedad llamaba «el Ángel Dorado», era simplemente demasiado apuesto como para quedarse indiferente—. Señorita Brandon, se ve usted exquisita esta noche —se inclinó reverente sobre su mano enguantada.

—Lord James —hizo una reverencia sonriendo muy a su pesar—. Es un placer volver a verlo.

Sus transparentes ojos azulinos la examinaron detenidamente.

—El placer es mío, se lo aseguro.

—Witherdale lidera varios comités legislativos que impulsan proyectos de reformas legislativas, al igual que vosotras, señoras —dijo como introducción Stilgoe, y le susurró al oído a Alice—: Te percatas de mis ímprobos esfuerzos para colaborar con vuestra causa, ¿verdad?

—Realmente ímprobos —le contestó Alice en el mismo tono de voz—. Rehusaste patrocinarnos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo ahora? —le susurró su hermano, mientras Rosalie y Isabella le preguntaban a Witherdale sobre sus actividades políticas, y agregó en el mismo tono—: El abuelo de Witherdale es el duque de Haworth, y dicen que el duque tiene la intención de saltarse una generación y nombrar a James su heredero, en vez de a su padre. Imagínate el bien que podrías prodigar al mundo con semejante patrocinador, Ally.

—Es difícil concentrarse con campanas de boda repicando en mis oídos —bromeó. Charles no era ambicioso ni avaricioso, pensó; simplemente era una vieja preocupada por una hermana soltera, recalcitrantemente reacia a casarse—. Ahora cállate y vete. Quiero participar de la conversación.

—Mi principal interés es reducir los impuestos —contestó lord James a una de las preguntas formuladas por Isabella.

—Pues entonces usted apoya a los terratenientes —acotó Alice, deseando que su tono de voz no resultara tan áspero como temía. No necesitaba a un aristócrata que actuara en beneficio de sus pares.

—Cualquier cosa que impulse el empleo del personal desmovilizado. Me refiero a los ex soldados.

—Oh —Alice encontró las miradas de Rosalie e Isabella, y les leyó el pensamiento. Witherdale podía ser justo el patrocinador que estaban buscando—. Lord James, parece que tenemos el mismo tipo de preocupaciones —dio un paso para acercarse al dios rubio ignorando la risa de suficiencia que reprimió Stilgoe—. Por favor, cuéntenos más sobre ello.

—Estaría encantado de hacerlo si me concede el placer de escoltarla a la pista de baile para el próximo vals, señorita Brandon.

—Por qué... yo... —miró por encima del hombro a Stilgoe, quien se encogió de hombros; y sonrió abiertamente a James—. Bien, se lo agradezco.

Se cogió del brazo que le ofrecía y le permitió que la condujera hasta la pista de baile, no pudo dejar de percibir la cantidad de cabezas que se giraron en su dirección. Nunca había sido objeto de la envidia de tantas mujeres. En realidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo James con ella? Suponía que era agraciada, pero no habían intercambiado más que un cortés saludo de vez en cuando, y lord James tenía a sus pies un séquito, de admiradoras. Se preguntó qué diablos se traía Stilgoe entre manos.

—Stilgoe me contó que usted y sus amigas han fundado una sociedad de beneficencia para las viudas de guerra —señaló James, mientras giraban en la pista guardando Una correcta distancia entre ambos.

—Buscamos ayudar a las mujeres y niños que quedaron desamparados al perder en la guerra el soporte del hombre de la casa, y que deben ahora recurrir a la mendicidad para sobrevivir.

— ¿Qué la hizo decidirse a ayudar a ese grupo en particular? —dijo girando al son de la música, sin perder el paso.

—Mi hermano murió en Waterloo. El padre de Rosalie murió en España prestando servicios como oficial en el Regimiento 95 de Carabineros. El esposo de Isabella, teniente de marina, murió en el mar. Sentimos que era nuestro deber ayudar a las mujeres que comparten nuestro dolor, pero carecen de un buen nivel económico y estabilidad social.

— ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos? ¿Qué han logrado hasta el momento?

—Hemos visitado asilos, hospicios; donamos comida y ropa. Además nos reunimos todos los viernes por la tarde e invitamos a los familiares de los soldados caídos en combate con el fin de hacer una lista e interiorizar sus problemas para saber qué es necesario hacer. También estamos trabajando para presentar una propuesta de ley en el Parlamento. Creemos que el gobierno debería brindarles ayuda económica a estas mujeres como compensación de su pérdida.

—Estoy impresionado. Me resulta admirable que una mujer tan joven y encantadora como usted emprenda una obra de tal magnitud... No creo que le resulte fácil considerando su propia pérdida. ¿En qué regimiento prestó servicios su hermano?

—En el Regimiento 18 de Húsares, milord.

Percibió en la palma cómo se tensaba el hombro masculino.

—Llámeme James. Insisto.

—Muy bien, James —sonrió—. Usted puede llamarme Alice.

—Alice. Su nombre tiene un halo muy femenino. Le sienta muy bien.

—Gracias, James —le contestó y vio a Isabella bailando con el maduro almirante Duckworth. Se los veía lidiar en un tira y afloja de manos que su amiga no parecía disfrutar.

— ¿Tendré el placer de verla mañana en el baile de disfraces de los Barrington? —preguntó James.

Alice vaciló. La casa de los Barrington lindaba con la residencia Lancaster. Le disgustaba la idea de que Whitlock estuviese sentado solo en la oscuridad mientras ella bailaba, bebía vino y se enfrascaba en conversaciones corteses, separándolos apenas un jardín de distancia; pero considerando que James asistiría, quizás debería hacerlo en interés de la fundación.

—Sí, por supuesto —sonrió.

—Espléndido. ¿Me concederá el primer vals? ¿Y el último? ¿Y el del cotillón?

¿A qué se débil su súbito interés en ella? Intrigada, lo miró directamente a los ojos centellantes y decidió seguirle el juego hasta descubrirlo, y para saber más de él.

—Tres piezas con el mismo caballero durante la misma velada es una invitación a la deshonra, James.

—O fundamento para obtener una licencia especial de matrimonio —sonrió maliciosamente—. Pero usted tiene toda la razón, mi encantadora Alice. Una pieza es para conocerse; dos, signo evidente de afecto; y tres, resulta escandaloso.

Alice llegó a la conclusión de que lord James estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mujeres que lo lisonjearan embobadas, mientras él disfrutaba de esa adulación desde su pedestal de gloria. Sin duda, debía estar intrigado por ver cuánto tardaba ella en caer a sus pies para plegarse a su séquito de adoradoras. Desgraciadamente para James, no era probable que ella lo arrullase con risillas tontas, y menos aún, a corto plazo. Tenía el presentimiento de que si no sucumbía a sus encantos lograría despertar más su interés... algo sumamente conveniente para obtener su apoyo político.

—Le concederé el primer vals de la noche y el del cotillón, pero usted me deberá un favor.

—Interesante —sus rasgos angelicales se tornaron reflexivos, y después sonrió—. Acepto.

—Hasta mañana por la noche —Alice hizo una elegante reverencia y se retiró de la pista de baile.

Para cuando llegó junto a Rosalie, el murmullo que la seguía resultaba casi ensordecedor.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Rosalie le cogió el brazo y dijo en voz baja—: No le permitiste que te acompañara para dejar la pista de baile.

—Es una nueva táctica que estoy probando —Alice sonrió pícaramente. Isabella se le acercó resoplando y mascullando hasta quedar frente a ella—. ¿Qué pasó con el almirante Duckworth? —preguntó Alice.

— ¡Sinvergüenza libidinoso! Creyó que porque es casi ciego y medio sordo le permitiría sobrepasarse conmigo. No sabe que logré esquivar a muchos seres viles y desagradables como él en la Ópera de París.

Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras intentaban sofocar una carcajada.

— ¿Significa que debemos borrar al almirante de nuestra lista de potenciales patrocinadores? —preguntó Rosalie.

Isabella aspiró con profundo disgusto.

— ¡Impertinente libertino! Espero que se ahogue en su bañera —miró a Alice—. ¿Y cómo fue tu vals con lord James?

Rosalie presentó un sucinto informe terminando con:

—Alice estaba por ilustrarnos con su nueva táctica.

—Estoy manteniendo en ascuas al Ángel Dorado —Alice sonrió ampliamente—. No sé por qué le endilgó a mi hermano la misión de presentármelo; ni por qué, acto seguido, me invitó a bailar y se mostró interesado en nuestra obra de beneficencia, pero tengo toda la intención de descubrirlo mañana en el baile de los Barrington.

—Pensé que te habías excusado para no asistir —dijo Rosalie.

—Cambié de opinión. Lord James me pidió que le reservara tres valses para bailar con él. Necesito saber por qué.

— ¿Cuál es el misterio? —Señaló Isabella en un marcado estilo francés—. Un amigo le presenta una joven hermosa, quien no es una cabeza hueca, y simplemente quiere conocerla mejor.

— ¿Le preguntaste si consideraría patrocinar nuestra causa en la Cámara de los Lores, o si conoce a alguien que nos pueda conseguir las nóminas? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Todavía no. Pero le hablé sobre todos nuestros esfuerzos, y pareció interesado. Veremos qué sucede.

—Ally conoce a alguien más que puede ayudarnos a obtener los listados —mencionó Isabella.

— ¿De verdad? —Rosalie pareció encantada—. ¿Quién?

—Nadie —Alice contestó esquiva—. Un viejo conocido de mi hermano. Una persona que vive recluida.

Isabella hizo un mohín.

—Según nuestro gallardo mayor, conoces al recluso muy bien, Ally. Estoy segura de que una descarada llena de recursos como tú puede encontrar la manera de acercársele.

— ¿Cuál gallardo mayor? —preguntó Rosalie cautelosa.

—Yo —contestó una voz grave detrás de ella.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el terror, y mortalmente pálida. Rosalie y Emmett se miraron guardando un elocuente silencio. Isabella y Alice intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada. Emmett fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Lady King, según creo —le cogió la mano, pero Rosalie la retiró bruscamente, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos celestes. Suavemente, Emmett dijo—: No hagas una escena, Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué no? —Dijo tensa Rosalie—. Me sorprende que nuestros anfitriones permitan el acceso a personas de tu clase.

Él rió fríamente.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —murmuró—. Al menos yo no... vendo mi cuerpo para estar aquí.

Le echó una fugaz mirada a sus partes bajas y después levantó la vista hacia el rostro masculino.

—Tú lo alquilas. A propósito, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo conseguiste un permiso de acceso para esta noche?

Alice se ahogó. Jamás se había imaginado que la tranquila y gentil Rosalie podía tener una veta tan ruda.

Emmett ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Me conoces. No tengo dueña. Y la cuestión es que estoy en tren de compras, no de ventas, esta noche. Me dijeron que es el lugar indicado para conseguir debutantes.

—Oh, entiendo —la respuesta de Rosalie destilaba veneno—. ¿Estás a la pesca de una fortuna entonces?

McCarty apretó la mandíbula.

—No tanto una fortuna, sino una mujer que pertenezca realmente a la nobleza.

—Interesante —inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué una mujer de noble estirpe querría estar contigo?

— ¿Por amor? — levantó una ceja con expresión pendenciera.

Alice decidió intervenir antes de que aquellos dos se asesinaran.

—Buenas noches, mayor. Qué gentil de su parte al reunirse con nosotras. ¿Sería tan amable de traerme un vaso de limonada? Estoy sedienta.

Una sonrisa picaresca le iluminó el rostro.

—Alice, _usted sí_ que es una bendición para los ojos. Su brillo ilumina hasta a la criatura más sosa del universo —aunque no miró en dirección a Rosalie, supo que había dado en el blanco.

Alice percibió el dolor en los ojos de Rosalie y decidió intervenir para que dejara en paz a su amiga, tampoco deseaba que la esgrimiera como un arma para atacarla. Después indagaría más para llegar al fondo de todo eso. Lo cogió del brazo y le dijo:

—Tengo una idea mejor. Caminemos juntos hasta la mesa de refrescos.

—En realidad, tenía la esperanza de tentarla para que me acompañase a la pista de baile.

Alice estaba a punto de declinar la invitación, pero al distinguir la adusta mirada de advertencia de Isabella, lo reconsideró. A no ser que estuviese dispuesta a limpiar la sangre del suelo, cualquier método era válido para alejar a Emmett de Rosalie, al menos por el momento. Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a Emmett.

— ¿Cómo podría rehusarme?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese arrastrar a Emmett hasta la pista, el hombre se las ingenió para coger la tarjeta de baile de Rosalie y se reservó el último vals con ella.

—Quedan cosas por decir sobre los viejos tiempos.

—No bailo esta noche —contestó escuetamente con expresión severa.

—Pues no deberías tener colgada tu tarjeta de baile —cogió la de Isabella y se reservó una danza de parejas—. Esta noche, ninguna mujer podrá liberarse de mí. Hasta luego, señoras—hizo una reverencia y se alejó con Alice.

En el borde de la pista de baile, fueron atrapados por lady Jersey, una de las siete anfitrionas principales de Almack's. ?

— ¡Emmett, querido, qué alegría volver a verle! —lady Jersey le coqueteó con él aduladoramente asiéndole la manga e tenía libre y apoyándose contra él.

—Sally —se llevó la mano de lady Jersey a los labios—. Qué puedo decirle... ¡_ravissante_!

Sally, encantada, le sonrió tontamente.

—Adoro los cumplidos de hombres que visten uniforme. Suenan mucho más... sinceros —dijo emanando un fuerte olor a brandy, lo que resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta que sólo servían bebidas ligeras en la fiesta. Sin duda, Sally debía llevar una pequeña petaca en el bolso, pensó Alice mientras observaba el íntimo interludio. Indudablemente, eso desentrañaba el misterio de cómo Emmett había conseguido el permiso de acceso para dos días. Tenía su patrocinadora privada.

Cuando Alice sintió la mirada de Sally clavada en ella, le hizo una reverencia.

—Lady Jersey.

—Señorita Brandon —Sally le respondió el saludo protocolario, pero con evidente antagonismo—. Te veo después, querido —le susurró a Emmett.

—Quizás antes —le hizo un guiño, condujo a Alice a la pista y se incorporaron a la hilera de parejas de baile.

Cualquier ilusión que podría haber albergado por él como potencial pretendiente se había esfumado esa noche, por más de una razón. Whitlock había estado en lo cierto al advertirla sobre Emmett. Pero la apenaba saber que lo había hecho más por preocupación que por celos. Preocupación de un hermano mayor.

Por suerte, la pieza musical era demasiado ligera como para mantener una conversación, e Alice se vio eximida del desagrado de lidiar con los inevitables comentarios sobre la confrontación que él había tenido con Rosalie. Si bien esa noche Emmett era el enemigo y se sentía profundamente tentada a cancelar la cita, saldría el sábado por la tarde con él, pues era la única persona que sabía algo de Whitlock.

Whitlock. ¿Cuántas noches habían permanecido despierta imaginándose que se deslizaba en la pista de baile entre sus brazos? Casi podía imaginarse que el amplio pecho que vestía el uniforme del Regimiento 18 de Húsares, la dolmán azul y la elegante pelliza forrada en piel que le colgada del hombro... era de Whitlock, no de Emmett

Sin embargo, en ese momento no era un vals lo que estaba bailando, y siguiendo la clásica rutina de ese tipo de danza, se detuvieron, dieron la vuelta e intercambiaron parejas, e Alice se topó con lord Witherdale con quien intercambió un breve saludo, y después ambos siguieron con sus respectivos compañeros. Curiosa, dio vuelta la cabeza para ver con quién estaba James.

— ¿Louisa Talbot? —Ambas amigas se mostraron horrorizadas cuando se los contó más tarde—. ¿Estás segura? — Isabella murmuró incrédula—. ¿Esa horrible criatura que le desagrada a todos? ¿Por qué demonios querría bailar con ella?

Alice echó una mirada hacia el otro extremo del salón de baile donde un círculo de mujeres reía tontamente alrededor de la dorada cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo, era Whitlock quien detentaba el título de «soltero más codiciado de la sociedad». Sólo que en el caso de Whitlock, se debía a que era pecadoramente irresistible, y era perseguido por las madres de jóvenes debutantes; y no sólo por esas madres ambiciosas, sino por todas las mujeres en general: madres, hijas, hermanas y cuanta maldita fémina andaba a la vista. Todas se hacían ilusiones con él. Algunas incluso lo habían tenido... temporalmente.

—Quizás perdió una apuesta —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe?

—Yo lo sé —señaló Rosalie—. Louisa Talbot es tan rica como Creso. Su padre estadounidense, poseía la plantación más grande de tabaco del mundo. Al morir el año pasado, la madre de Louisa se casó con un antiguo novio, Lord Larimore, su amante de toda la vida, incluso mientras estuvo casada con su primer marido. Esa es la razón por la cual Louisa recibió toda la fortuna, y su madre no vio un penique.

—Lord James es el heredero de su abuelo, el duque de Haworth —afirmó Alice—. ¿Por qué perseguiría a una mujer fea, insípida y desagradable, sólo por dinero?

—Es difícil ignorar _todo_ ese dinero —dijo burlonamente Rosalie—. Se dice que el mismo Prinny le ha propinado algún que otro cumplido. Sin embargo, he oído que su tío, también estadounidense y quien desprecia a la aristocracia inglesa, llega la próxima semana. Viene a la ciudad para evitar que su sobrina sea víctima de algún lord empobrecido. Algunos dicen que ya ha contratado algunos policías para sacar los trapitos sucios al sol de su presunto candidato.

— ¿Louisa tiene un candidato? —Pestañeó Alice—. Ella tiene problemas hasta para hacer amistades, algo que ya me resulta sospechoso de por sí.

—Ahí va otra vez —Isabella señaló al insecto pecoso que saltaba alegremente en la pista de baile directamente hacia los brazos de... Emmett McCarty, nada menos.

Isabella e Rosalie tenían razón, reconoció Alice. Estaba a la pesca de una heredera.

— ¿Les importa que nos retiremos temprano? —Espetó bruscamente Rosalie—. ¿A no ser que Ally quiera tener otro _tête-á-tête_ con lord James para convencerlo de que lea nuestra propuesta...?

Alice se encontró con la perspicaz mirada de Isabella. Sus amigas no querían esperar el último vals que Emmett les había impuesto. Los caballeros de la alta sociedad sabían que la tarjeta de Rosalie era sólo un adorno y nada más, gracias a King. Emmett provocaría una escena, y ya habían tenido demasiadas esa noche. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett se conocían muy bien. Cuán bien y el motivo de su animosidad aún seguía sin develarse. Lo único bueno que había hecho Emmett esa noche, sin proponérselo, era desviar el tema de atención y evitarle las preguntas de Rosalie y Isabella sobre Whitlock.

—Podemos irnos cuando quieran —contestó Alice—. Ya he decidido que le hablaré a lord James sobre nuestro proyecto mañana a la noche en donde los Barrington.

—Es mejor así —concluyó Isabella—. Dejemos que primero lo conquistes, y cuando esté perdidamente enamorado como para negarse, le pediremos su colaboración para patrocinarnos.

Alice sonrió.

— ¡Isabella, eres terrible! ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que engañe al pobre hombre?

—Quizás mientras urdes tus artimañas para seducirlo, el Ángel Dorado haga otro tanto contigo, y en vez de engañarlo, tendremos una feliz pareja con un profundo sentido de conciencia social —sonrió Rosalie.

Alice entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Stilgoe las involucró a ustedes dos en esto?

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no —Isabella se estremeció.

—Jamás colaboraríamos con el enemigo —le aseguró a Alice mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta—. Sin embargo, no alcanzo a comprender por qué eres tan contraria al casamiento. Sé que el mío no es el mejor ejemplo, pero Isabella fue muy feliz con su querido George. ¿No es así, Isabella?

—Muy feliz —asintió Isabella apesadumbrada—. George era la fuente de toda mi fuerza. Él transformó a una pobre cantante de Ópera de París en una reina. Me dio a Jerome. Y les diré algo más: si alguna vez tengo la suerte de encontrar a un hombre tan maravilloso como George, no dudaré en decir «sí» otra vez. Extraño la vida de casada. Tiene sus grandes ventajas.

Se le representó la imagen de un banco oscuro y cierto húsar ladrón de corazones. Dejando escapar un suspiro, apartó la imagen de su mente.

—No estoy en contra del matrimonio —dijo—. Me estoy reservando para... el candidato que aparezca.

—Mira el lado positivo, Ally —dijo Rosalie—. Si el mejor candidato resulta ser lord Witherdale, tendrás los bebés más adorables que Londres haya visto.

Una idea maravillosa se le ocurrió a Alice.

— ¿Habéis dicho _bebés_?

* * *

**Sorry por no actualizar pronto, el problema fue que estoy en exámenes de lapso y llevo 3 materias mal y mi mama me corto el Internet no se si suba algún otro capitulo pronto porque no se si voy a reparación y si voy tengan por seguro que pasare las vacaciones sin Internet y sin diversión alguna solo estudiando, espero que les guste el capitulo y déjenme su opinión, mientras yo rezare para no ir a reparar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Un sufrimiento silencioso y agudo; la roca, el buitre, y la cadena, todo el dolor que puede sufrir el altivo, la agonía que por orgullo no revela, y esa sofocante sensación de pena, que sólo expresa en su ermitaño retiro.**

**«Prometeo», Lord Byron**

—¿Qué demonios ? —Whitlock levantó la vista de la pila de informes de estado de cuentas y financieros que su agente de finanzas le había traído para que los revisara y miró fijamente hacia la puerta de la oficina. En el vestíbulo reinaba el caos. En otros tiempos, hubiese salido y dominado la crisis, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que la visión de su rostro sólo empeoraría la situación. Apretando los dientes, se concentró en los papeles.

—¡Eric! —gruñó sorprendiendo al señor Brooks.

El agente sonrió amedrentado, se colocó las gafas en la nariz de nuevo, y hundió la cabeza en los papeles. Sabía que pocas personas podían mirarlo a los ojos sin detenerse en las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro, y el señor Brooks no era uno de ellos.

Eric entró, y Whitlock quedó con la boca abierta de par en par.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mirando boquiabierto el hermoso manojo rosa que el mayordomo sostenía en los brazos.

No podía ser lo que suponía. Durante sus treinta y cinco años de vida, un número de mujeres había querido adjudicarle la paternidad de algún hijo, pero sus reclamos habían sido desvirtuados gracias a la intervención de policías contratados a tal efecto. Esta vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el sentimiento que espontáneamente le surgía no era de rechazo si la niña fuese suya. Sólo que era imposible: no había estado con una mujer en más de dos años, y la pequeña que Eric sostenía en los brazos no podía tener más de doce meses.

—Esta es la señorita Danielli —anunció Eric, sonriendo con placer a la bebé que tenía colgada del cuello—. Ha venido a visitarlo, milord —el bulto sonrosado estaba demasiado ocupado examinando su oficina.

Apartó la silla hacia atrás, y se puso de pie. Se les acercó. Tenía el cabello dorado como una suave pelusilla sujeto con un lazo rosa que hacía juego con su ropa, sus grandes ojos curiosos le recordaron el cielo límpido de España, sus pequeños labios rosados se curvaban en una sonrisa. Oh, Dios. Una sombría depresión lo embargó.

—¿Quién la trajo aquí? —preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—La... este... —Eric echó una mirada a la espalda del agente encorvado sobre el enorme escritorio—, la misma persona que vino ayer, y anteayer.

Whitlock cerró los ojos. Esto era lo que los griegos llamarían «castigo divino, venganza justiciera de los dioses». No era suficiente haber perdido a sus hombres, su mejor amigo entre ellos, además de toda esperanza de futuro; también debería deambular entre los seres vivos pagando la culpa de sus pecados hasta el día de su muerte.

El señor Brooks recogió sus cosas.

—Quizás sea mejor que me retire, milord, revisaremos las cosas en otro momento. Regresaré la semana que viene para que me imparta las instrucciones que estime pertinentes.

—Muy bien, Brooks. Puede irse —tenía la cabeza en otra cosa de todas formas. Comúnmente, manejar sus lucrativas inversiones era un pasatiempo que disfrutaba y que le mantenía la mente ocupada, pero la visita de Alice lo había descolocado completamente. Apenas podía dormir y comer; igual que en los primeros seis meses de su reclusión auto impuesta. Pasaba las largas noches en el sótano, intentando convencerse de que verla otra vez no lo había afectado. Pero la amarga verdad era que jamás se había sentido más solo que ahora. Incluso hasta las pesadillas eran diferentes: en vez de revivir Waterloo y Sorauren y su vano intento de rescatar a Will —o salir él mismo indemne—, en su nuevo sueño recurrente se hallaba de pie solo en el medio del campo de batalla, inmerso en una negra neblina y rodeado de miles de cueros inertes, sin saber hacia dónde se hallaba Inglaterra.

También había tenido un perturbador sueño erótico con Alice, pero era algo en lo que no quería profundizar. Baste decir que había experimentado un despertar muy inapropiado. Sólo saber que ella se encontraba en su casa y que iba a Verla, le hacía volver a la vida la parte más rebelde de su anatomía. Maldita mujer. Mujer... no niña. Era significativo, incluso en sus sueños.

—Buenos días, milord —saludó Brooks tensamente con una inclinación de cabeza y dejó precipitadamente la oficina.

Whitlock extendió los brazos y alzó a Danielli. Si Alice había confiado en su mayordomo para que la sostuviese en brazos, supuso que no le importaría que él también lo hiciera. Aspiro su perfume a vainilla. El rollizo bulto era liviano, delicado y suave, y sintió una cálida ternura recorrerle las venas.

—Dios mío —murmuró—. Dios mío... —eso era algo que jamás conocería: sostener en brazos a su propio hijo. Sintió una estimulante sensación de humilde ternura—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Abajo, con la señora Nelson —Eric jugueteó a Danielli con el dedo haciéndola reír, pero la niña rápidamente volvió su atención a Whitlock. Parecía completamente fascinada por él.

Whitlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Con el ama de llaves? ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?

—Héctor saltó sobre la señorita Brandon apenas ella atravesó la puerta y la cubrió de saliva. Tuvo que ir a lavarse, mencionó algo respecto del perro, que había sido su mascota porque lo había encontrado...

—Ella fue quien me lo dio —ignorando la expresión curiosa del mayordomo, Whitlock mantuvo la mirada fija en la alegre niña. Los ojos celestes de Danielli se movían alborozados, levantó las manos diminutas y le apoyó las palmas en las mejillas. Al notar su expresión de asombro, la bebé lanzó una carcajada. No la asustaba.

—Creo que usted le agrada, milord.

Sorprendente. La acunó sosteniéndola con un brazo contra el pecho. Whitlock le apartó la pequeña mano de la mejilla, y ella se la apoyó en la nariz. Ese gesto lo desarmó por completo. Entendió por qué los hombres se enternecían tanto con un niño y quedaban prendados de ellos de inmediato. Se parecía mucho a Alice... se le estrujó el corazón. Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta.

—¿Eric, está usted allí? ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Alice.

Diablos. No estaba preparado para exponerle su infierno personal a ella. Tampoco se iba a esconder bajo el escritorio.

—Eric, coge a la niña y ve con ella.

El mayordomo buscó en el interior de su chaqueta y le extendió la máscara negra.

—Espero un considerable aumento de mi salario, milord.

El viejo y bondadoso Eric.

—¿Te parece suficiente un diez por ciento de aumento? —cogiendo la máscara, se dirigió de nuevo a la silla y sentó a Danielli sobre su regazo. No le resultó fácil colocarse la máscara dado el interés de la niña en meter los deditos dentro de los orificios de los ojos. Sin embargo, no quería renunciar a ese tesoro todavía—. Entre —dijo finalmente, sorprendido por la súbita aceleración de sus palpitaciones.

—Ahí estás, mi querida —Alice entró airosa y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo junto a él. Su vestido matutino de muselina era de un pálido color lavanda, con cuello alto de crepé y un lazo púrpura anudado bajo los senos turgentes y generosos, cuyo atractivo pudo disfrutar cuando ella se inclinó para alzar a Danielli. Su tortura tampoco terminó ahí: ella también olía a vainilla.

La excitación de Whitlock resultó físicamente notoria. Se puso de pie, deseando ser más bajo, o que su escritorio fuese más alto.

—Retírate, Eric —al menos todavía estaba vivo, musitó para sí mórbidamente levantando la cabeza para aspirar el perfume de Alice. Sus labios suaves y turgentes estaban apoyados en la nívea mejilla regordeta de Danielli. La visión le retorció las entrañas. Un pensamiento lo acosó: esas dos hermosas criaturas podrían haber sido suyas... solamente si hubiese jugado bien las cartas, si tan sólo hubiese esperado que ella creciera, si hubiese hablado con Will, si no hubiese sido un idiota redomado—. Creo que le había dicho que se mantuviese alejada de mí —dijo queda y ásperamente.

—¿Creyó que podía espantarme tan fácilmente?

Cuando giró la cabeza para encontrar su mirada y uno de sus suaves rizos le rozó los labios, sintió que se le hacía agua la boca. La amplia sonrisa femenina bastó para que su perdición fuese completa.

Se acercó a ella, mirándole fijamente los labios rojos. De pronto, Alice levantó a Danielli abrazándola con fuerza, y él se despertó de su sopor erótico. Por Dios, se sentía como un perro faldero llevado de la correa.

—Le conté a la Presidencia de la Fundación lo de su donativo —le sonrió ampliamente—. Debería haber visto la ex presión de sus rostros. ¡Cinco mil libras! Estaban ansiosas agradecérselo personalmente. Tuve que mentir descaradamente y alegar que era un donante anónimo. Isabella sostuvo que donar secretamente para no avergonzar al necesitado era la expresión más definida de la caridad. Sostuvo que nuestro benefactor era extraordinario.

Y allí estaba... ese adorable brillo en sus ojos. Se le estrujó el corazón. Su voz ronca le sonó extraña incluso a sus propios oídos.

—Pero usted sabía que era yo.

—Aun así —le apoyó la mano en el brazo—. No he conocido a nadie que lo supere en generosidad y bondad, Whitlock,

Pestañeó. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo era él o de lo que había hecho en su vida. Su primer impulso fue ponerla al tanto, pero, ¿de qué serviría? La desilusión le habría corroído el alma. ¿Por qué le haría algo así?

—Me complació hacerlo, pero...

—No —hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza como una brillante y dulce visión—. No quise importunarlo aún más. Respeto su decisión.

—¿Sí? —Frunció el ceño bajo la máscara—. Pues, ¿por qué ha venido entonces? —la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Y un nuevo temor lo atormentó... ¿y si ella no volviese nunca más ?

Sonriendo, Alice levantó a la niña y, para su absoluta estupefacción, la depositó en sus brazos.

—Le conté a Danielli muchas cosas sobre usted, y ella quería conocer al mejor amigo de su tío.

—¡Tí... o! —balbució Danielli y le deslizó la diminuta mano regordeta por el cabello y la oreja. Su delicada caricia le provocó extrañas sensaciones... casi lo hizo sentir un ser humano otra vez. Extraordinario.

Los profundos ojos celestes de Alice se llenaron de amor.

—¿No es adorable? Debo decirle que es muy raro que acaricie a alguien que no es de la familia. Felicidades, ha sido aceptado en el club más prestigioso.

—¿ En el de la manada de leones de los Brandon ? —una incipiente sonrisa le cruvó la comisura de los labios—. Y... ¿qué le contó sobre mí?

—Le dije que le gustaban las mascotas, por ejemplo. El resto, es cosa de mujeres.

Una calidez le entibió el alma extenuada, mientras acunaba al suave angelito contra él.

—Es tan pura, tan indefensa —al observar ese pequeño rostro que le sonreía, lo dominó un repentino e inexplicable instinto de protección—. ¿Cómo puede una pequeña criatura tan perfecta sobrevivir en este mundo horrible?

—Esa es su arma... es tan pequeña y adorable, que obliga a protegerla.

Sintió una opresión en la garganta; miró a Alice. Ella le producía el mismo maldito efecto. Le acarició suavemente la dorada cabecilla a Danielli.

—Es encantadora. ¿Qué tiempo tiene?

—Trece meses.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celoso, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta:

—¿Quién es el padre?

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Interesante pregunta— contestó mirándolo de manera extraña.

La idea de que Alice perteneciera a otro hombre, que le hiciera el amor todas las noches y viera su sonrisa al despertar, le carcomió las entrañas.

—¿Es suya, no es así? Está casada.

Lo miró penetrantemente.

—Es de Stilgoe. Él se casó.

Se sintió inundado por un embriagador alivio; como si se liberase de invisibles cadenas, y una débil sonrisa le curvó los labios.

—Enhorabuena. Su hermano es un hombre afortunado. ¿Y con quién se casó?

—Angela landry. Will estuvo en la boda. ¿No se lo contó? Se llevó a cabo justo después de la primera abdicación de Bonaparte. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que usted estaba invitado.

—No lo recuerdo.

En realidad había sido invitado, pero había preferido no concurrir. Después del beso prohibido, había decidido mantenerse alejado del número 7 de la calle Dover, al principio porque no confiaba en sí mismo estando cerca de Alice; y luego, porque no había tenido otra alternativa. No quería su compasión; deseaba su mirada de adoración. La contempló arisco. Todo en ella —su espíritu, su belleza, sus gestos, su voz— eran indescriptiblemente femeninos. Sin duda, no era el único hombre que apreciaba a la atormentadora Venus en la que se había convertido; también sabrían que recibiría cien mil libras el día que se casara; los lobos la debían estar acechando todo el tiempo. Tarde o temprano terminaría casándose con uno de ellos, ¿y qué sería de él entonces? El problema era que se sentía paralizado como para hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Quién era el hombre que se retiró cuando entré? —preguntó Alice. Extrajo del bolsillo un puñado de galletas envueltas en una servilleta y se las ofreció a Danielli.

—El señor Brooks, mi agente. ¿Por qué?

—Le permitió verlo sin la máscara.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —si había descubierto eso, también debería haber hecho un rápido cálculo y se habría dado cuenta de que había sido herido un año antes que se casara su hermano mayor.

—Me hizo esperar fuera. No creo que haya necesitado tiempo para colocarse los pantalones —le propinó esa sonrisa cautivadora que lo hizo ruborizarse tontamente—. No lo hizo la última vez que estuve aquí.

Quedó boquiabierto, y cerró la boca bruscamente, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. No podía creerlo. ¡La pequeña Ally Brandon estaba flirteando con él! Si conservase su antiguo espíritu, le habría replicado con un malicioso comentario sobre la rapidez con que podía quitárselos si ella deseaba Compartir algunas actividades recreativas en su alcoba, ya que gracias a Dios ahora era una mujer adulta; pero con su actual espíritu herido, optó por la verdad.

—La sensibilidad del señor Brooks no me preocupa. La suya, sí.

—Creo que mi sensibilidad podría sorprenderle —afirmó quedamente.

—No se lo recomendaría —se recostó contra el escritorio y miró a la pequeña Danielli, quien le deslizaba los pequeños deditos por la máscara.

—Le prometí a Angie que la llevaría al parque. ¿Por qué no viene con nosotras? Será divertido.

Rió roncamente.

—Entonces, ahí es donde se supone que se encuentra, en el parque.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué le resulta divertido?

La miró fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo de forma seductora.

—Siempre es una buena señal que una mujer mienta a su familia para estar conmigo —ella se ruborizó profundamente, lo cual era una señal aún mejor. Después de su absurda sugerencia de que podría considerarla su hermana, le agradó probar sus viejas armas otra vez.

Uniéndose en la diversión, Danielli le metió su galleta a medio masticar y babeada en la boca.

—Le dije que alimentaríamos a los patos del estanque —le explicó Alice riéndose entre dientes.

Sin escapatoria, tragó el menjunje apelmazado.

—Entiendo, ahora soy un pato.

Pestañeó pícaramente y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Uno muy grande, milord.

Se le tensaron los músculos del abdomen. Podría haber perdido el rostro, pero no estaba completamente inválido. Sus instintos masculinos no se habían afectado tanto, funcionaban en toda su capacidad, y explosivamente. Alice todavía sentía algo por él. la buena noticia era que ella se había convertido en toda una mujer con las necesidades sexuales de una persona adulta; la mala era que ella quería al hombre que él había sido antes. A pesar de ello, no pudo resistirse a ofrecerle:

—Tengo un estanque con patos.

—¿Lo tiene? —se mordió el labio disimulando una fugaz sonrisa mientras Danielli arrugaba la nariz siseando a través de sus pequeños dientes blancos:

—¡Peces! ¡Peces!

Los ojos de Alice brillaron maliciosamente.

—Muéstrenos el camino.

—¿Es necesaria la custodia? —le dijo Whitlock al oído, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

Junto a él, de pie al borde del exuberante estanque de peces, Alice observó cómo Danielli y Lucy jugaban con media docena de muñecas; y se preguntó por qué él, de todos los hombres, le producía un efecto tan potente. Era un viejo misterio.

—¿La custodia? —frunció el ceño—. Oh, mi doncella. Bueno, por dos razones. A Lucy le disgusta su mayordomo y pensé que era prudente separarlos.

—Le aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Sin embargo —su tono se volvió más cortante—, no tolero exhibirme ante la curiosidad de extraños. Deshágase de ella.

Aunque se la podía considerar una mujer alta, la imponente estatura masculina la forzaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba impecablemente vestido: el chaleco de seda verde hacia juego con sus ojos; el cuello almidonado de la camisa le enmarcaba la mandíbula cuadrada; la elegante chaqueta y los pantalones eran de color gris. Con su máscara negra, sus vividos ojos verdes, y el brillo de su cabellera un tanto larga, parecía un lobo disfrazado de noble. Por lo visto, él no tenía el hábito de usar la máscara, y se percató de que le incomodaba llevarla pero era demasiado selectivo en la elección de las personas en quienes confiar. Anhelaba quitársela para poder ver sus apuestos rasgos otra vez... los que atesoraba en un lugar secreto de su corazón. Lo que escondiese tras la máscara, no creía que cambiase en nada sus sentimientos.

—Me está examinando —murmuró mirando fijamente hacia delante.

—Oh. Perdón. Es sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, yo... —su voz se tornó un murmullo—. ¿Se quitaría la máscara si le ordeno a Lucy que se retire y se dirija hacia la casa?

—No.

Reprimiendo la desilusión, se dijo que todo se daría oportunamente. Había hecho progresos excelentes hasta el momento. Él finalmente la había invitado a prolongar su visita. Ella era paciente y contaba con múltiples recursos... ¿no había logrado su pequeña sobrina vencer su resistencia?

—Si le preocupan las habladurías, quédese tranquilo. Lucy jamás lleva y trae cuentos, y yo tampoco.

—Usted, lo creo. Su doncella... —le echó una mirada preocupada a la compacta figura femenina que colocaba a Daniellli en su moisés de color rosa.

Asiéndolo de la manga del brazo, Alice se puso de puntillas y susurró.

—La prima de Lucy, Mary, vivía con su esposo en Cheapside; tenían una sastrería. Frank recibió una herida de bala en la guerra, y Mary quedó sola. Hace dos semanas, venció el contrato de alquiler del negocio y la echaron a la calle. Terminó en un asilo. Yo la llevé a mi casa y...

—¿Se aventuró a ir a un asilo? ¿Sola? —la miró echando chispas.

Su tono de voz la hizo sentir una niña de faldas cortas... lo que ya no era.

—No soy una inconsciente atolondrada. Jamás me aventuro a ir sola a ningún lado. Fui con Lucy.

Los labios masculinos formaron una prieta línea.

—¿A qué asilo?

—A Bishopsgate. Retiramos a la pobre niña de ese horrendo lugar y ahora...

—¿Bishopsgate... en Spitalfields? —gruñó—. ¿Sabe Stilgoe algo de esto?

—No, no lo sabe —murmuró quedamente, señalando la espalda de Lucy—. Como le estaba diciendo, retiramos a Mary de allí, y por el momento, se encarga de los arreglos de las libreas del personal de la casa, pero espero encontrarle una ocupación mejor. Puede ver por qué Lucy jamás hablaría de mí o de mis amigos.

Su mirada se suavizó.

—Alice, la leona defensora de los débiles, protectora de los desafortunados —se inclinó y le apartó el rizo que le caía sobre los labios—. ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

Se le cortó la respiración. Se dijo que todo lo que él podría sentir por ella era sólo afecto, pero ser meramente afectuosa con él le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil.

—Lucy podía encargarse de cuidar a Danielli, y yo... quería tener libertad para hablar con usted, milord.

Su mirada se tornó fría.

—¿Hay algo en particular que deseé conversar conmigo? ¿Sobre su fundación de caridad, tal vez?

—No, sólo conversar —ella rió nerviosamente. Lo ayudaría a volver a ser un ser humano aunque le costase la vida, lo que no era una posibilidad muy remota considerado el riesgo al que estaba exponiendo su reputación... y a su tonto corazón. Sólo que esta vez, era mayor y más sabia. Nada de besos a la luz de la luna, ni estúpidas confesiones de amor. Le ofrecería su amistad y no esperaría nada más que la suya en retribución.

—¿Sólo conversar? —repitió, poco convencido—. ¿No tiene ningún pedido en especial, ningún documento para que lea concienzudamente ni alma desventurada que debería ayudar a salvar?

—No, nada —dijo ella sinceramente.

—Muy bien. Yo Cuidaré de Danielli. Deshágase del dragón.

Alice lo observó mientras él se dirigía lentamente hacia Danielli y se sentaba en el césped a su lado. Inmediatamente, la niña se abalanzó sobre él. Héctor corrió alrededor de ellos y Whitlock se lo presentó a la niña. Se estaban convirtiendo en una gran familia feliz. Bien. Y si prefería estar a solas con ella, su tarea sería mucho más sencilla. Se dirigió hacia Lucy, quien fingía no notar al anfitrión; ciega, sorda y muda; su doncella sería un excelente mayordomo.

—Puedes ir al interior de la casa ahora, Lucy. El sol está muy fuerte hoy. Pillarás una de esas terribles jaquecas otra vez. Yo cuidaré a Danielli.

La doncella la miró sorprendida —estaban sentados a la sombra de un gran olmo—, pero se esfumó silenciosamente.

Whitlock se quitó la chaqueta y la extendió sobre el césped para que Alice se sentara sobre ella.

—Gracias —se sentó y se acomodó las faldas cubriéndose los tobillos. Vio cómo Héctor olfateaba a Danielli, quien parecía fascinada y temerosa al mismo tiempo del retriever negro. Instintivamente, Alice se inclinó hacia delante, preocupada por la reacción del animal con alguien tan pequeño.

Una mano la detuvo.

—No corre peligro. Héctor no le hará daño.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro? —contestó Alice, sorprendida de que la frenase.

—Porque lo entrené —dijo Whitlock—. No es el primer bebé que ha olfateado. Atravesamos muchas villas en España.

Danielli cogió una de las orejas de Héctor e Alice sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, pero el perro cayó a los pies de la niña y le permitió que hiciera lo que quisiese sin inmutarse en absoluto. Alice dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sé buena con el perro, cariño.

—¿No confía en mí?

El rostro enmascarado se le acercó hasta quedar apenas a pocas pulgadas de distancia. Sólo una pequeñísima cicatriz quedaba a la vista con la máscara. Apretó los puños para vencer la tentación de deslizarle los dedos por encima.

—Sí, confío en usted, pero no soy la madre y por lo tanto, debo ser mucho más cuidadosa.

—Porque es su responsabilidad...

—Correcto.

—... ¿al igual que todos los desamparados de la ciudad? —fue una afirmación más que una pregunta. —Se está burlando de mí.

—No —se le acercó y le cogió entre los dedos uno de los rizos que le flotaba sobre la mejilla—. Todavía me disgusta la idea de que deambule por los tugurios peligrosos de Spitalfields —murmuró—. La próxima vez, recurra a mí primero. Enviaré a alguien con usted.

—¿Por qué no viene usted mismo? Encontrará la experiencia fascinante. Se lo aseguro.

—¿Cree que no he visto en mi vida suficiente miseria? Ya le dije... no quiero saber nada más.

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Ella contempló sus expresivos ojos.

—Sus vecinos darán un baile esta noche —mencionó de pasada.

—Lo sé —contestó secamente—. Por increíble que parezca, aún sigo recibiendo una buena cantidad de invitaciones.

—Usted es un héroe de guerra, Whitlock. Todos desean estrecharle la mano. Debería asistir. Causaría un buen revuelo. Lady Barrington estaría encantada.

—No soy Wellington —gruñó—. No me paseo de una recepción de gala a una fiesta acompañado de un séquito esperando recibir ovaciones. Ni me importa estrechar las manos de aquellos que no pudieron abandonar sus clubes para cumplir con su deber en la guerra.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Usted baila?

—¿Qué?

—¿Le gusta bailar?

—No lo he hecho recientemente. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

—Bueno, realmente me gustaría mucho bailar con usted —se mordió el labio espantada de su propia audacia. No se podía imaginar hablarle así a ningún otro hombre, pero con Whitlock no tenía nada que perder. Estaban solos, y ya había cometido el peor error posible con él.

Un brillo de humor le refulgió en los ojos.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que usted es una descarada. ¿Sabe Stilgoe que usted visita a caballeros solteros y los invita a bailar?

Y con ese comentario aniquiló su buen humor. ¿Por qué no había aprendido a tener la boca cerrada?

—Consideraré su comentario como un «no», milord.

Le colocó un dedo en el mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es una afrenta contra usted.

—Por supuesto que no. No sea tonto —le desvió la mano con una sonrisa de compromiso.

—Lo digo en serio —inhaló profundamente—. Mi aislamiento de la sociedad tiene más de una desventaja.

—¿Cuál en este caso? —la furia con ella misma superaba la mortificación sufrida.

—No poder bailar con usted.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados se agitó en su interior. Si en ese momento le pidiese que bailara con él, tararearía una melodía para hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre de bautismo?

Se echó hacia atrás.

—Mi nombre ha expirado.

—¿Expirado? —observó cómo recogía una pequeña rama del suelo y la quebraba en dos.

—Nadie lo ha utilizado en treinta años. Por consiguiente, ha expirado.

—¿Treinta años? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Treinta y uno, para ser exactos —se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente—. Me convertí en «milord» o «lord Whitlock» cuando tenía cuatro años, y «Whitlock» cuando fui a Eton. Los franceses me otorgaron otro tipo de apelativos —sonrió burlonamente—. Supongo que en determinado momento, mi nombre cristiano perdió significado.

—Qué espantoso.

La miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... el nombre es parte de uno. Nos define.

—Por Dios, espero sinceramente que no —la miró con interés—. ¿Cómo la define su nombre, Mary Alice? —la dulce pronunciación de su primer y segundo nombre, hizo que concentrara la atención en sus labios; los que por su turgencia naturalmente tentadora, pedían ser besados. Por supuesto, eso mismo la había metido en problemas años atrás.

—No lo sé precisamente, pero lo hace. Los nombres significan algo.

—Es una pena —sus tentadores labios se curvaron sardónicamente—. El mío es particularmente poco favorecedor.

Para mantener sus ojos y sus pensamientos alejados de los labios masculinos, cogió a Danielli, la sentó sobre su regazo y le ofreció otra galleta.

—Bien... ¿debo tratar de adivinarlo?

Su tono de voz sonó crispado.

—Acabo de explicarle...

—¿Carlos? ¿Cesar? ¿Cipriano? —lo miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Carmelo? ¿Chandler? ¿Collin? Rió irónicamente.

—¿Quién le dijo que empieza por «C», pequeña descarada?

—Usted firmó la tarjeta con las iniciales J. C. W. El nombre de su familia es Whitlock, ¿no es así?

—Mmm. ¿Por qué su hermano y su cuñada decidieron ponerle a la niña el nombre de Danielli?

Ella le acarició la pelusilla que le cubría la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Daniella Wilhelmina Brandon. Y también la llamamos dulzura, muñeca, preciosa...

Ignoró el banal comentario que ella hizo para distender la tensión.

—William Daniel Brandon. Le colocaron el nombre por Will —aferró la galleta de la niña provocándole una contagiosa risa cristalina.

Le rebozó el corazón con tibia emoción ante el espectáculo del gran lobo malo y libertino jugando con una bebé que apenas gateaba. Sintió un irrefrenable deseo de jugar con él también.

—Coronel Whitlock, no sea esquivo —lo provocó suavemente imitando el espantoso coqueteo de Sally Jersey mientras batía las largas y curvadas pestañas—. Dígame su nombre.

—¿Esquivo? —con las pulsaciones descontroladas, se abalanzó hacia ella, quien estalló en una carcajada colocándole la mano sobre el pecho para detenerlo. Ese pecho que parecía de acero bajo la fina tela—. Retire lo dicho.

—No. ¿Por qué más habría de mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Es acaso un secreto militar?

—Debería haberlo sido. Puedo imaginar las bromas que habrían hecho mis hombres si hubiesen sabido mi primer nombre.

Con la excusa de mantenerlo a raya, dejó la mano apoyada sobre el pecho y se esforzó en dominar el impulso de acariciarle el chaleco. Era terrible su incontrolable impulso de tocar a ese hombre.

—¿Alguna vez le preguntó Will cuál era su primer nombre?

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Algunas mujeres que conocí lo hicieron.

La fugaz mirada de sus ojos hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

—¿Y se lo dijo?

—No, no se lo dije.

Se humedeció los labios inadvertidamente, un gesto que atrajo de inmediato la mirada masculina hacia su boca. Sintió cómo se le aceleraban las palpitaciones en la mano que tenía apoyada en su pecho, y se contuvo para no cogerlo del chaleco y acercarlo hacia ella para besarlo. «Detente», le reconvino una voz severa en su interior. No debía permitir que sus emociones se volviesen irrefrenables otra vez. Nada bueno conseguiría con ello. El mismo se lo había dicho hacía tan sólo un momento, cuando mencionó la principal desventaja de su aislamiento.

Aburrida de ambos, Danielli gateó sobre el césped y golpeó la mano que Alice tenía apoyada sobre el pecho de Whitlock, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Es tan dulce —dijo él, mientras observaba cómo la niña intentaba alimentar a Héctor con su muñeca—. Todo es bondad en su pequeño mundo.

Disimuladamente, Alice observó su perfil cubierto por la máscara, notando su mirada melancólica. Había perdido a sus padres demasiado joven, y en vez de buscar a una mujer para formar una verdadera familia, se había aislado del mundo.

—¿Recuerda a sus padres? —preguntó quedamente.

—Es difícil decirlo con seguridad, al haber crecido con tantos retratos e historias. Recuerdo las manos y los ojos de mi madre. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, llenos de luz —la miró fijamente—. Como los suyos.

Su mirada le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. En un momento la trataba como a una niña, y al siguiente, le despertaba las más profundas emociones.

—¿Qué les sucedió?

—Un accidente a caballo. Murieron juntos instantáneamente.

—Es terrible, lo lamento tanto.

Le apoyó la mano sobre la suya. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que debió haber sido para él quedarse solo en el mundo a la tierna edad de cuatro años. Ella, al igual de Danielli, había crecido en el seno de una familia protectora que la adoraba y donde fue tratada como si fuese el centro del universo.

—También yo —se llevó la mano a los labios, y le depositó un beso suave y ardiente en los nudillos.

Sintió el calor de sus labios extendiéndosele por las venas.

—¿Qué familiar se hizo cargo de usted?

—No tenía familia. Mi madre era hija única. Mi padre era segundo hijo, pero su familia había muerto en las Colonias. No he podido rastrear el paradero de ninguno de ellos. Mi título morirá conmigo.

—Eso depende totalmente de usted, Whitlock.

—No totalmente —la miró—. Sabe muy bien que se necesitan dos para conseguir el resultado adecuado.

A pesar de la gentil brisa que agitaba las hojas por encima de sus cabezas, estaba comenzando a sentir un incómodo calor con ese vestido de múltiples faldas.

—¿Quién cuidó de usted?

—Un ejército de sirvientes, abogados, mayordomos... probablemente recibí más cuidado y atención que el que cualquier niño podría recibir en toda su vida. Tuve una niñez perfectamente miserable.

Le complacía que no hubiese perdido su sentido del humor. Demostraba fuerza de carácter, algo necesario para recuperar su antiguo espíritu.

—¿Ha pensado en tener una familia propia?

De repente, percibió la tenebrosa tensión que vibraba en él, y demasiado tarde, se percató de que había tocado un punto demasiado sensible. Él se inclinó hacia delante y cogió a la niña por la cintura.

—Danielli, cariño, no debemos nadar con los peces —le explicó—. Sólo podemos mirarlos —la sostuvo en alto, señalando los destellos dorados que se deslizaban en el agua.

Alice por poco sufrió un ataque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido. Se colocó de rodillas y abrazó a Danielli con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente.

—A Dios gracias por su agudizado instinto —exhaló profundamente recriminándose su distracción.

Sintió su ardiente mirada clavada en el rostro y luchó contra el impulso de levantar la vista. Hombre, mujer, niña. Encantador. Si Stilgoe los viese, estaría casándose con Whitlock antes de pronunciar excusa alguna. Él no me quiere. Aun así, y por una inexplicable razón, no tenía dudas de que Whitlock haría lo correcto para ella. Concentró la atención en su sobrina.

—Preciosidad, juguemos a las muñecas.

—¡Peces! ¡Peces! —protestó Danielli luchando por desasirse del abrazo de Alice.

Sonriendo, Whitlock se arremangó los puños de la camisa, se acostó boca abajo en el borde del estanque y hundió la mano en el agua.

—Hagámosles cosquillas a los peces.

Danielli se rió a carcajadas. Alice la colocó cerca de él y observó a la niña imitando cada movimiento de Whitlock. Algo dolorosamente dulce y nostálgico le derritió el corazón. No era deseo. Ya no estaba encaprichada con él. Sólo era la emoción de ver al amigo de su hermano jugando con su sobrina... como debería estar haciéndolo Will. Se sentó sobre los talones y rió mientras el hombre y la niña salpicaban el agua en todas direcciones, aterrorizando a los peces.

Ese era el Whitlock que le había quitado a Héctor la espina de la pata, el mismo del que había estado perdidamente enamorada. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, desde sus fibrosos brazos hasta sus largas piernas. La tela liviana de los pantalones grises le marcaban las firmes nalgas, que no mostraba señales de los dos años de vida sedentaria recluido en la casa. Su hermano se había vuelto flácido con la vida sedentaria, a pesar de sus visitas regulares al Gentleman's Jackson. Pero Stilgoe no trabajaba incansablemente con tablones de madera en su sótano.

—¿Qué está mirando?

Sorprendida Alice se encontró con los ojos divertidos de Whitlock, y se ruborizó profundamente.

—Estaba admirando sus...

—¿Mis botas, quizás? —se sentó—. ¿O quizás el corte de mis panta...?

—Estaba admirando sus habilidades con los niños —balbuceó bruscamente, deseando poder refrescarse el rostro encendido en el agua del estanque—. Parece muy hábil para hacer felices a niñas pequeñas.

—Soy bastante hábil para hacer felices a niñas más grandes también —dijo arrastrando las palabras con un tono de voz profundamente sensual.

Quedó paralizada, con el corazón expectante. Desde su debut en sociedad, muchos hombres de la aristocracia la habían halagado y flirteado con ella, incluso se le habían declarado, pudiendo comprender sus evidentes intenciones... ¿Pero Whitlock? El hombre la había rechazado cuando había intentado besarlo. Por supuesto, en aquellos tiempos, pensó amargamente, no estaba viviendo la vida de un monje noctámbulo.

Miró a su sobrina, la cual se había quedado rápidamente dormida sobre su manta rosa bajo la sombra de un árbol; era una visión de dulzura angelical.

—Me dijo que necesitaba de mis habilidades especiales, ¿no es así? —la voz de Whitlock no fue más que un cálido suspiro en el cabello.

El corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente. No se atrevió a mirarlo.

—No tiene importancia ahora.

—¿Por qué? —sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla.

Recurriendo a la decisión que había adoptado, la de ser su amiga y nada más, se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó.

—Escribí el mensaje con la esperanza de persuadirlo para que patrocinara nuestra fundación.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué yo? Su hermano está en la Cámara de los Lores.

—Sí, bueno me está induciendo a que busque a otra persona con la esperanza de resolver otro problema que tiene.

—¿Cuál?

Se movió incómoda.

—El ardiente anhelo de Stilgoe, y de mamá también, es que me case.

Quedó petrificado.

—¿Stilgoe quiere que usted se case conmigo?

Se miraron fijamente durante un incómodo momento. Estaba demasiado serio, casi conmocionado; dudó si debería ofenderse.

—Nunca le dije que tenía la intención de pedirle ayuda.

—Aja —asintió con expresión adusta y con ese simple gesto cortó el magnetismo que ejercía sobre ella; como si la hubiese arrojado bruscamente contra el suelo—. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —preguntó él. Cuando ella se negó a contestarle, sonrió sagazmente—. Ahí está el problema. No quiere casarse.

Parpadeó involuntariamente.

—No, por el momento no.

—¿Por qué no? Puede considerarme un viejo, pero recuerdo que la mayoría de las jóvenes se obsesionaban con eso desde que eran presentadas en sociedad.

—No lo considero un viejo.

—Eso es halagador. Pero aún no ha contestado mi pregunta —dijo suavemente sin inmutarse.

Se agitó nerviosamente. Odiaba esas preguntas, particularmente porque ni siquiera ella sabía las respuestas.

—Perdí a mi hermano hace dos años. La cuestión del casamiento no era mi preocupación primordial.

—¿Y ahora?

Esquivó su mirada.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué ?

_Por amor de Dios._

—Es perseguidor como un perro con un hueso, ¿no es así?

—Esa es una de las habilidades que me sirvieron para ser un comandante de campo competente y para mantenerme con vida —su encantadora y suficiente sonrisa la obnubiló... efecto para el cual indudablemente tenía un talento especial, pensó—. Adora a los niños. ¿No quiere ser madre, Alice?

Apretó los dientes.

—Debería hacerse esa pregunta a usted mismo, Whitlock. Usted es quien necesita un heredero y una compañera, y aun así, está en contra del matrimonio.

—Está equivocada —dijo quedamente—. Estuve comprometido en una ocasión.

Sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

—¿Estuvo comprometido? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se casó... ?

—Es una larga historia, y estábamos hablando de usted. ¿Apuesto a que hay un buen número de jóvenes ansiosos merodeándola?

—Hordas. ¿Y qué? —espetó, con expresión impávida.

Se inclinó hacia ella, y le dijo con voz grave, ronca, seductora:

—¿No quiere tener un hombre que la adore? ¿Un hombre que le enseñe los placeres de la pasión? Seguramente, tendrá curiosidad al respecto.

Diablos. Se sintió muy incómoda discutiendo eso con él, sobre todo porque justamente él era el único hombre con quien había estado cercana a experimentarlas.

—Supongo que sí. Algo.

—¿Algo? —una sombra de sonrisa le apareció en los labios al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían—. Recuerdo a una niña que estaba algo más que curiosa.

Quedó sin respiración.

—¿Cómo se atreve a restregarme ese asunto? —quedó lívida, deseando haberse ahogado en el estanque—. Debo irme —empezó a recoger las muñecas de Danielli.

—Espera — le apoyó la mono en el brazo para retenerla—. No se enoje. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad para hablar sobre eso, pero creo que es hora de que lo hagamos, ¿no crees?

—No hay nada que discutir —no podía mirarlo; se sentía muy mortificada.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Fuiste muy dulce esa noche, y yo fui...

—No sirve de nada revolver el pasado —intentó liberarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Maldito hombre. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si se disculpaba por haberla desdeñado, se convertiría en una regadera—. Vine aquí como una amiga —le espetó—, y me gustaría irme de igual manera.

—Una amiga.

—Sí, una amiga. Durante años fuiste parte de mi familia, después dejaste de venir. Incluso cuando Will murió, tampoco viniste, y yo... me preocupé por ti. Te aislaste del mundo en esa enorme mansión. Te alejaste de la sociedad. Me dijiste que tu vida había terminado...

—Y por eso decidiste salvarme —la miró furibundo, como si estuviese considerando estrangularla—. Escúcheme bien, doña Caridad —le contestó cortante—. No soy uno de sus pobres desafortunados. Ni soy su responsabilidad. ¡No necesito su ayuda... ni su maldita lástima! Jamás he lamentado no tener una hermana, y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué. ¡Por lo tanto, le sugiero vehementemente que retire de inmediato su encantador trasero de aquí y manténgase bien lejos de mí!

Cuando él se puso bruscamente de pie, ella se cogió de sus mangas permaneciendo aún en el suelo.

—¡No vine por lástima! Vine porque... —Dios, era tan difícil.

—Porque necesitaba mi ayuda para su fundación de caridad.

—Eso también, pero... —se le quebró la voz—. También me recuerdas a Will, y lo extraño tanto.

—No debemos olvidarnos de esa cuestión también —comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Lo sujetó con fuerza de la manga.

—Todo lo que te dije es verdad, pero la razón por la cual... —parecía la misma niña de ojos enormes de años atrás... la que había desdeñado. Alice sintió que la sangre le latía con fuerza en los oídos. En voz muy suave dijo—: Vine porque... te echo de menos, Whitlock. Te he echado de menos todos los días durante los últimos siete años. Tenía que verte. Yo... —las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas; la pena que le embargaba el corazón era insoportable. Si la arrojaba de su vida para siempre, no sabría qué hacer.

Los ojos masculinos brillaron como esmeraldas.

—No debiste venir a mí... —había furia contenida en su voz, pero también algo más, algo próximo a la desesperación. Le pasó una mano detrás de la nuca—. Maldita seas —susurró acercándola hacia él—. Me haces recordar cosas que juré olvidar —bajó la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Un rayo le recorrió la espalda. Sus labios le resultaban familiares, dolorosamente suaves. Se amoldaron a los de ella, saboreando el contacto. A sabiendas de lo que ocurriría después, separó los labios y suspiró con placer cuando sintió el roce de su lengua.

Dulce paraíso. Hasta allí habían llegado seis años atrás, antes de que él apartara la boca. Sin embargo, esta vez, ella no permitiría que lo hiciera. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le devolvió el beso que había anhelado durante tantos años.

—Whitlock...

Suspiró inclinando la cabeza y devolviéndole el beso como si le fuese la vida en ello. Sus labios se apretaron contra los de él, buscando, necesitando, ansiando, y entregándose sin resistencia alguna a las urgentes demandas masculinas. Le lamió la lengua y tembló por esa deliciosa fricción que la enloqueció. Su beso era glorioso, más que glorioso... era completamente sublime. Y la enajenaba. Se preguntó cómo había sido tan afortunada de estar en sus brazos... ya mujer.

—Cuanto tiempo había anhelado esto —murmuró él, sin permitir que se interpusiese más que un suspiro en el roce lento y sensual de sus bocas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, gloriosamente mareada, como si las pestañas le pesasen como rocas.

—Esto. Nosotros —jugueteó amorosamente con su boca con la paciencia y destreza de un maestro en la seducción, inundándola con un cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones—. La noche que nos besamos —siguió modulando en voz baja y subyugante, colmándole la boca como si fuese una copa con elixir lidio—, liberaste al demonio que anidaba en mí. ¿Quién podría haber dicho que una esmirriada niña inocente besaría como Afrodita? Despertaste en mí el deseo de besarte, no como se besa a una niña, sino como un hombre besa a una mujer —profundizó su caricia, emprendiendo un cálido y sensual duelo con la lengua, de cadencia enervante.

Jamás en las fantasías infantiles que había tenido con él se había imaginado que sería como eso... todas las pasiones y anhelos del mundo destilados en el suave movimiento de sus labios, en la audaz exploración de su lengua.

—Me desdeñaste entonces —le reconvino suavemente. Aquella noche ella no había actuado premeditadamente, desconocía cómo besar a un hombre. Él la había sorprendido dándole una fugaz lección sobre un beso masculino húmedo que se introducía avasallante en la boca de una mujer. Su audacia la había conmocionado, excitándola; pero todo de manera fugaz, ya que la había desdeñado al instante como con repulsión. Si la razón había sido que la consideraba demasiado joven, debería habérselo explicado, en vez de dejarla con un sentimiento abochornante y desagradable.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía haber hecho? ¿Arruinar la vida de la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo? Dios sabe cuánto lo deseé —le apoyó los labios en la oreja y susurró—: No tienes ni idea del caos que provocaste en mi vida cuando tu dulce boca se abrió a la mía...

Su aliento cálido en la oreja tenía un efecto narcótico en ella.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —le introdujo la lengua en la oreja y la enajenó por completo. Los escalofríos la estremecieron desde la nuca hasta el vientre—. Eras tan joven, Alice —murmuró mientras le deslizaba la boca por el costado del cuello, inhalando su esencia con besos ardientes—. Mi reacción fue... reprobable. Me sentí muy disgustado conmigo mismo después de eso. Si te enojé u ofendí, me disculpo. Me comporté como un colegial imberbe.

Su sonrisa no se desdibujaba.

—Gracias a Dios, la edad no es una condición permanente. Le cogió la cabeza y le escudriñó los rasgos de cerca. —Gracias a Dios.

Volvió a capturarle la boca y suavemente, la hizo bajar hasta el césped. Enardecida de pasión, sintió su fornido torso sobre ella, apretándole los senos. Le acarició la ancha espalda describiendo grandes círculos, apretándolo contra ella. Era una sensación regocijante estar bajo su cuerpo, besándolo, abrazándolo, oliéndolo... y se sentía tan natural como respirar.

Siguieron besándose y besándose, más apasionada y exigentemente. La besó insaciable, absorbiéndole la misma esencia e infundiéndole un calor que la enardeció. Deseaba absorber la mitad del cuerpo masculino, y de igual manera fundir el suyo en el de Whitlock, para que él se sintiese tan unido a ella, como ella se sentía unida a él. No era extraño que hubiese rechazado a todos los hombres que habían demostrado interés en ella. Ninguno de ellos era Whitlock. Había embrujado su corazón de niña con un hechizo tan poderoso que ningún otro hombre había podido romper. Todo le pareció claro como el cristal en ese momento. Quería a Whitlock. Lo adoraba, lo deseaba, lo amaba, nunca había dejado de amarlo; no importaba cuánto se había esforzado para engañarse a sí misma, y tenía todas las intenciones de tenerlo para siempre.

—Esta boca —suspiró él, mientras le acariciaba la garganta lentamente—. Podría besar esta boca deliciosa... estos labios rojos... para siempre.

—Pues tendrías que hacer otro tanto con el resto de mi cuerpo, son inseparables —le contestó sin aliento.

Sintió su sonrisa contra los labios.

—Qué pena... —le deslizó la mano poderosa por el muslo. Lentamente, se aventuró hasta la cintura, las costillas, deteniéndose debajo de los senos, para recomenzar su incursión una y otra vez—. Si seguimos con esto por más tiempo, deberás quedarte conmigo para siempre —murmuró él con voz espesa por el deseo, con la respiración cada vez más agitada y excitada.

Pero no se detuvo. Su boca se movía posesiva, licenciosamente sobre la de ella. Al igual que su cuerpo. Se subió encima de ella y se apoyó entre sus muslos en una postura increíblemente excitante. Pudo sentir cada pulgada de su erección contra su cuerpo. Le pareció que el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo masculino la quemaría. Perdió la noción de todo con esos besos avasalladores. A cada embestida de su lengua, su cuerpo respondía con espasmos en el vientre y hormigueos en el cuerpo, que se intensificaban irrefrenables. El recuerdo de su brillante torso desnudo por el sudor mientras cortaba la madera la obnubiló como si fuese opio. Impulsivamente, le sacó la camisa de batista del pantalón y deslizó las manos sobre la espalda desnuda. La piel ardiente, aterciopelada, se tensó marcando los tendones fibrosos. Le acarició los hoyuelos de la base de la espalda y subió las manos lentamente a lo largo de la columna.

Él emitió un ronco gruñido y se apoyó con todo el peso del cuerpo sobre el de ella, arrancándole un suave gemido. Todo vestigio de decoro desapareció avasallado por la lujuria que le brotó del interior, deseaba devorarlo vivo... y él parecía más que dispuesto a alentarla. Se escuchó un suave llanto.

—¡Danielli! —Alice apartó a Whitlock y avanzó a gatas hasta ella. Con delicada ternura cogió a la niña somnolienta entre los brazos, murmurándole en voz baja palabras y sonidos para calmarla, y le reclinó la cabecita sobre su hombro para que continuara durmiendo—. Debo irme —susurró Alice—, se despertará enseguida y querrá ver a su madre.

Ya de pie, Whitlock asintió con expresión sombría, colocándose la camisa dentro del pantalón. Las acompañó hasta en vestíbulo en silencio, pero ella percibió el calor de su mirada disimulada. Era extraño cómo ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir cuando hacía tan poco habían conversado tan íntimamente.

Eric abrió la puerta principal. Dos sirvientes bajaron el coche de paseo de Danielli por la escalera.

Whitlock le cogió los dedos, sujetándola.

—Alice... —en los enardecidos ojos verde esmeralda parecía librarse una batalla interior; expectante, le sostuvo la mirada con una evidente expresión de anhelo—. Gracias por una encantadora visita —dijo ásperamente. —Se le detuvo el corazón. No le pidió verla de nuevo—. Gracias.

Maldición. No podía quedarse parada ahí todo el día mirándolo como una estúpida, y con la puerta abierta aguardándola. Ella sonrió e intentó recuperar su mano.

—Adiós.

Él fue liberándole los dedos, uno a uno, lentamente.

—Adiós.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Lucy empujó el coche de paseo de Danielli en dirección al número 7 de la calle Dover. Alice tarareó en su interior. Si la manera en que le había sujetado la mano era una indicación de lo que sentía por ella, lo vería de nuevo. Pronto.

* * *

**Bueno este es el cap que no subí el miércoles, más no creo que suba otro a mas tardar una semanas por que estoy castigada, me quedaron las 3 peores materias para reparar (Química, Física y Matemática) y tengo que estudiar bastante para pasarlas en la primera prueba así que nos vemos el 24 ó 31 de Julio! De todos modos no tendré viaje de vacaciones y me pasare por FF mas seguido. Espero sus reviews! Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Alice yacía sonriente bajo el dosel de encaje blanco, deslizándose distraídamente las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios. Whitlock la había besado. Aún no podía creerlo, ni siquiera después de haber aspirado su masculino perfume en ti cuello de su vestido matutino. La posibilidad de que él sucumbiese a la lujuria contenida le parecía increíble. La besó como si el fin del mundo fuese inminente si no lo hacía.

Y debía sentir algo por ella, pues podría haber recurrido a otra mujer más experimentada, y menos correcta para... descargarse. Es imposible crecer con dos hermanos varones sin enterarse de la existencia de mujeres sofisticadas, ligeras de cascos y a la pesca de hombres ricos que las mantengan. Aunque, considerándolo retrospectivamente, quizás ella no era tan correcta como se consideraba a sí misma. Pues, ¿quién sabe hasta dónde habría llegado con su conducta ligera si Danielli no se hubiese despertado? Le resultaba totalmente imposible mantener la más mínima corrección con ese hombre. Se desperezó en la cama sonriendo soñadora. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer... casarse con Whitlock. Tan sólo el pensamiento la hizo vibrar con excitación y ansiedad. Después de frustrar todos los intentos casamenteros de su familia durante cuatro años, con la excusa del dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su hermano, ahora, prácticamente, se derretía ante la idea de casarse con Whitlock.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta de su alcoba al abrirse bruscamente, y sus hermanas gemelas de quince años irrumpieron dando saltos.

— ¡Ally, ven rápidol —exclamó Freddy—. Jamás podrías imaginarte... ¿Qué?

Alice salió a gatas de la cama con el corazón retumbándole como un tambor. ¿Acaso estaría allí? ¿Habría venid después de todo? Se miró en el espejo del tocador y bajó a la carrera las escaleras que descendían hasta el vestíbulo donde se hallaba Norris, apiñado con los otros sirvientes alrededor de la mesa.

— ¡Mira! —Teddy señaló al florero que contenía un gran ramo de rosas rosadas sujetas con lazos a juego—. ¡Esto acaba de llegar para ti! Y tiene una tarjeta, pero el sobre está cerrado, ¡ábrelo de una vez!

Era un rasgo típico de sus traviesas hermanas intentar leer su correspondencia privada.

—Es todo, Norris —Alice ordenó al enjambre de sirvientes curiosos que se retiraran. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y cogió la tarjeta. La letra no le era familiar. «Mi encantadora Alice», decía, «Estoy ansioso por bailar con usted esta noche. Dos veces. Afectuosamente,]. W.». Oh, se le congeló la sonrisa.

— ¿Bien? —Freddy metió la nariz para leer la nota—. ¿De quién es? ¿Quién es J. W?

—Lord James Witherdale —les informó Alice, dejando escapar un suspiro de desilusión. Sus hermanas, sin embargo, empezaron a saltar y a bailar gritando de alegría. Volvió a leer la esquela. Afectuosamente. Qué interesante, «afectuosamente» era el término que utilizaba la mayoría de los hombres. En cambio, Whitlock había escrito «suyo». Antes no había querido analizarlo demasiado. Pero ahora, parecía muy significativo. «Mío». Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Lord James Witerday —dijo Freddy dejando escapar un dramático suspiro, mirando codiciosamente el buqué de Alice—. ¿No es un sueño? Su cabello dorado, sus ojos tan azules como el agua. Su...

—El agua es incolora, estúpida —se burló Teddy de hermana.

Freddy no le hizo caso.

— ¡Me gustaría ser mayor para bailar un vals con lord James Witerday!

Teddy le echó una mirada petulante a Alice. —No es justo que tú, que odias la idea de casarte, pues bailar dos valses con él en una sola noche, y nosotras ni siquiera podamos usar faldas largas.

—Lo haréis, en tres años —les contestó Alice.

—Pero, ¡será demasiado tarde! —Teddy golpeó el suelo con el pie y eligió para ella una de las rosas—. ¡Será viejo y estará casado para cuando nos presenten en sociedad!

— ¿Qué edad supones que tiene L. J? —le preguntó Freddy a Alice.

— ¿L. J? —Repitió Alice—. ¿Quién es?

—Lord James —le explicó Teddy—. Es el apodo que le pusimos al «Ángel Dorado».

—Ah, ¿ya tenemos un apodo para él también? —Bromeó Alice—. Bueno, creo que tiene veintiocho años. Trece años más que ustedes. Cuando tengan mi edad, él tendrá treinta y cinco.

— ¡Oh, no! —Gritó Teddy—. ¡Será un vetusto tembleque!

Ruborizándose profusamente, Alice contuvo una sonrisa.

—No la parte que importa —dijo cual esfinge. Freddy arqueó una ceja.

—Quizás si le dijese... lo que siento, él... me esperaría hasta que fuese mayor.

Alice se ahogó de la risa. Sus hermanas eran tan terribles como ella.

—Quizás. ¿Quién sabe? Cosas más extrañas han sucedido —«Ciertamente», pensó.

—Pensamos compartirlo—anunció Teddy.

— ¿Qué? —chilló Alice. Estaba equivocada, sus hermanas eran mucho peor que ellas.

—Jamás podrá darse cuenta —le explicó Freddy desestimando la cuestión con un gesto de la mano.

—Lo hará, cuando os conozca tan bien como yo —murmuró Alice—. ¿Cómo podrían compartir a un hombre si ni siquiera pueden compartir los lazos del cabello? —la simple idea de compartir a Whitlock con otra mujer la sacaba de sus casillas. Era suyo, y solamente suyo. Lo había esperado durante j siete años. Ninguna mujer codiciosa haría que renunciase a él, o a alguna parte de él.

— ¡Ally! —Teddy le cogió la mano—. ¿Qué vestido usarás esta noche? Ninguno de los vestidos tan poco elegantes que has estado usando últimamente para desalentar a cualquier posible candidato, ¿eh? —Arrugó la nariz con evidente desagrado—. L. J. pensará que todas tenemos un gusto espantoso para la ropa. Debes causarle muy buena impresión. Alice frunció el ceño.

—No he pensado en qué me pondré —pero quizás debía hacerlo. La residencia Lancaster lindaba con la casa de los Barrington. Si podía escabullirse de la fiesta y...—. Muy bien. Iré de inmediato a ver a madame Bonnier, quizás haya terminado el vestido que le encargué para la fiesta de Devonshire. Id a buscar vuestros chales.

Sus hermanas gritaron de alegría y subieron corriendo las escaleras.

— ¡Y nosotras necesitamos lazos nuevos! —Gritó Freddy por encima del hombro—. El negocio de la señora Tiddles está a la vuelta de la esquina del de la señora Bonnier.

Una hora más tarde, mientras sus hermanas habían logrado transformar metódicamente la elegante sombrerería de Bond Street en un bazar turco, la mente de Alice discurría distintas tácticas para lograr escabullirse sigilosamente del baile y hacerle una visita nocturna a Whitlock. Se le aceleraba locamente el pulso cada vez que cerraba los ojos para imaginarse cómo sería el beso del reencuentro. ¿Sería dolorosamente dulce o salvajemente ansioso, como los últimos besos que se habían dado? Ciertamente, él dominaba una impresionante variedad de besos. Se preguntó si sería igualmente maravilloso como amante. Dios santo. ¡Era una licenciosa libertina! ¿Y qué importaba? A Whitlock parecía no importarle.

Ella le gustaba.

— ¡Oh, querida! ¿Dónde puse el organdí francés? —la señora Tiddles, la vieja sombrerera, buscó afanosamente en las estanterías extrayendo lazos y pañoletas transparentes de cajas y cajones para amontonarlos en una pila multicolor. Teddy y Freddy estaban trastornando a la pobre mujer.

— ¿Parezco una gitana? —Freddy se miró en el espejo mientras posaba con un fino chal de color azul cobalto.

—Pareces una tonta —la azuzó Teddy—. Las gitanas no tienen el cabello rubio y ondeado, ni ojos celestes.

Mientras miraba abstraída a su hermana probarse el chal como si fuese un velo que le ocultaba parte del rostro, Alice pensó en la insistencia de Whitlock en usar una máscara mientras estaba con ella, incluso mientras la besaba. ¿Cómo se casaría con ella si ni siquiera le permitía verle el rostro? ¿Quizás si le quitase la máscara se daría cuenta de que a ella no le parecía repulsivo, que lo amaba sin importar cuan desfigurado estuviese? No tenía duda de ello, aunque se viese tan horrible como una gárgola. Sus heridas eran las marcas de un héroe, las de un hombre valiente que había salvado al mundo de las garras de Bonaparte, y ella había estado prendada de él durante casi una década. Sin duda, podría soportar unas pocas cicatrices, ¿o no? La empezó a corroer un sentimiento desagradable, se dio cuenta de que la idea de perderlo la aterrorizaba más de lo que él pudiese estar escondiendo.

—Os voy a enseñar cómo usan los pañuelos las gitanas —Teddy se lo quitó a Freddy y se lo envolvió alrededor de los hombros. Freddy intentó recuperarlo y sobrevino una pelea escandalosa.

Alice las detuvo y confiscó el pañuelo.

—Dejad de pelearos. Estáis dando un espectáculo lamentable de nosotras comportándoos como dos groseras. Elegid los lazos y marchémonos. Madame Bonnier cierra el negocio temprano, y aún no hemos buscado el vestido. Ya debe de estar listo.

Teddy intercambió una sardónica mirada con su hermana gemela.

—No parecías interesada en el vestido con el que té viese el «Ángel Dorado» antes de recibir las flores.

Alice se contuvo a tiempo y no les aclaró que seguía sin interesarle un ápice. ¿Por qué habría de importarle un Adonis pagado de sí mismo cuando podía tener un hombre fuerte, irresistible y generoso como Whitlock? En cuanto a los hombres, tenía mucho mejor gusto que esos dos monstruos cuando ella tenía su edad.

Mientras sus hermanas terminaban de decidirse, Alice se colocó el pañuelo a modo de velo gitano y se miró en el espejo. Mostrando sólo los ojos, su imagen parecía tan misteriosa como la de Whitlock con la máscara negra. Quizás debería llevar el velo en la próxima visita para que pudiesen tener algo que negociar, pensó pícaramente.

El reloj de la señora Tiddles dio las campanadas e Alice sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. La opresión en el pecho por los nervios le dificultaba respirar normalmente. En unas pocas horas, lo vería de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a la espera? Debería perder al menos una hora bailando algunas piezas, manteniendo conversaciones triviales y soportando flirteos tontos antes de poder escabullirse de la fiesta sin levantar sospechas. Seguramente Whitlock quedaría impresionado por el vestido que le había hecho la señora Bonnier. ¿Se le declararía esa noche? Así lo esperaba. No podía soportar la expectativa.

— ¿Puedo ver algún diseño en amarillo? —preguntó Freddy a la sombrerera.

Alice suspiró exasperada. —Has visto suficiente. Decídete de una vez.

—Está bien —sonrió la señora Tiddles comprensivamente—. Mis hijas eran igual de exuberantes cuando tenían quince años. Lo único que lamento es no tener otro chal azul como éste. Mi asistente guardaba todo en su lugar, pero la pequeña desagradecida me abandonó la semana pasada sin advertirme una palabra. Se fue con un hombre, eso es lo que hizo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ella... le enseñé la profesión, le di un techo —la mujer suspiró profundamente—. Ahora estoy sola para todo, otra vez. Mis hijas viven en el Norte, ¿sabe usted?

Alice dio un respingo.

—Señora Tiddles, si me permite, me gustaría recomendarle a alguien, una joven viuda que perdió a su marido en la guerra; gentil, callada y que está buscando un trabajo ansiosamente.

— ¡Oh! —La señora Tiddles entrelazó las manos—. ¿Quién es la joven?

—Es una habilidosa costurera quien actualmente forma parte del personal de servicio de nuestra casa. Creo que le será de gran ayuda. Si le puede brindar alojamiento, se la enviaré hoy mismo.

— ¡Oh, no! Ni en sueños me atrevería a quitarle una persona que está a su servicio, señorita Brandon.

—No debe preocuparse por eso —le aseguró Alice—. Es sólo un empleo temporal. Verá usted, dirijo una fundación que ayuda a las mujeres que han quedado desamparadas por haber perdido en la guerra al hombre que le proveía el sustento... —Alice le explicó brevemente la fundación de caridad y le extendió una tarjeta personal—. Por lo que puede ver, usted también le brindaría un gran servicio al país. Después de todo, el marido de esta mujer dio la vida para poder salvarnos de la invasión francesa.

Los ojos de la señora Tiddles se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción.

—Qué bondadoso de su parte, señorita Brandon. Estaré encantada de darle empleo a esa joven viuda. Y le estaré eternamente agradecida —le sonrió—. Si usted pudiese prescindir de ella esta tarde, tendríamos la noche para conocernos antes de colocar el negocio en orden para mañana por la mañana. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mary Higgins. Señora Mary Higgins —le dijo Alice—. Es una persona encantadora. Le pondrá en orden el negocio en un santiamén.

No podía reprimir la sonrisa, estaba tan feliz por la pobre Mary... Sin lugar a dudas, ese día había sido muy auspicioso, pensó eufórica. Primero Whitlock, y ahora eso. Y si la suerte seguía así, estaría comprometida para la medianoche.

* * *

**Con una semana de retraso, pero lo prometido es deuda, ya estoy de vaga y no me preocupo por ninguna materia de arrastre por que las pase todas jajaja sigo con los miércoles que los tengo libres porque mis 2 vecinos me arrastraron al mundo de las patinetas y la Nintendo Wii y yo no les voy a decir que no.. ¿Creen que Alice se comprometa a la medianoche? déjenme su respuesta en un review y veremos que pasa en el prox. cap (las palabras mal escritas son las pronunciadas por las niñas) **


End file.
